En Rouge et Noir
by MerikuRinka
Summary: /EN GROSSE PAUSE/ Rentrant d'une longue et douloureuse mission, Sakura ne se doute pas à quel point sa vie va changer lorsque son regard pénétra dans deux rubis rouge sang. Elle mit ainsi les pieds dans un piège qui pourrait s'avérer mortel.
1. Nocturnal Flight

La nuit, cette nuit était noire, sombre et brumeuse. Les nuages recouvraient les étoiles et la Lune, donnant à l'atmosphère une couleur sombre et triste. Aucunes touches de bleu ou de rouge n'étaient présentes à l'horizon. Non. Il faisait juste nuit.

Une première goutte, puis une seconde atteignirent violement le sol. Une trentaine, puis des milliers suivirent.

Elle avançait. Elle courait. Les forêts présentent autours du village caché du feu étaient denses et marécageuses, en vue du temps. Mais elle n'avait pas de pensées pour cela. Elle sautait de branches en branches, aussi agile qu'un écureuil. Des brindilles lui griffaient le visage mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait que pour simple préoccupation la fuite.

Sakura Haruno était une kunoichi médicale, élève studieuse du Godaïme et futur ninja de légende. Elle n'avait pas le droit de céder.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de perdre.

A plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin, deux personnages couraient également. Leurs pas retentissaient sous la pluie. Ils étaient tout vêtu de noir et de rouge. De noir et de sang.

Ils étaient les traqueurs, elle était la proie. Ils couraient pour leur mission, elle courait pour sa vie. Se savoir en danger donne des ailes à ce qu'il parait. Mais face à eux, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Quel ninja aurait une chance, seul devant un Uchiha ? Personne. La grand-mère Chiyo lui en avait déjà fait part lors d'une de ses précédentes rencontres avec le jeune homme. Personne, pas même un combattant de renom ne peut tenir seul devant un Uchiha. Il faut quelqu'un pour tenir ses arrières et perturber son flux de Chakhra. Oui, les Uchiha ont la capacité innée, grâce à leurs yeux de projeter une personne en enfer. Leurs illusions sont redoutables. Nombreux ont perdu leur raison, leur vie à cause des membres de cette famille.

Et elle ne souhaitait pas en faire partie.

Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Elle était épuisée. Elle faisait tout pour tenir, elle devait vivre. Elle voulait vivre. Konoha est maintenant proche. Son espoir grandi de plus en plus. Elle allait y arriver. Sakura sortit de la forêt et atteignit une clairière. Il ne la lui restait plus qu'à la franchir avant d'atteindre le village.

Elle y était presque.

Soudain, une perception. Tous ses sens se mettent en ébullition. Elle comprend que quelqu'un, quelque chose est de plus en plus proche. La jeune femme tourne légèrement le visage pour voir une boule aqueuse arriver de plus en plus vite dans sa direction. Elle serra les dents et se propulsa le plus loin qu'elle le pouvait. La branche sur laquelle elle se trouvait précédemment avait littéralement fondue. Si elle ne voulait pas finir comme elle, elle devait se dépêcher de retourner au village. Elle continua alors sa course folle. Sakura composa rapidement des mudra et cria avec toute sa conviction :"Doton, le Mur de Terre !". Une fabuleuse muraille s'éleva derrière elle, de quoi protéger pour quelques instants ses arrières.

Mais au loin, de puissants yeux rouges, des yeux de sang s'étaient ouvert. Il n'allait plus jouer au chat et à la souris plus longtemps. En quelques instants, il se retrouva derrière la jeune fille et d'une frappe, lui asséna un violent coup à la nuque. Insuffisant pour la tuer, suffisant pour la savoir assommée pour un moment.


	2. Everything Starts Now

Quand Sakura repris connaissance, sa première réaction fut de mettre sa main sur sa nuque, douloureuse. Elle ouvrit ses yeux mais elle ne vit rien. Il faisait noir. Elle papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux jusqu'à percevoir la lueur d'une bougie. Était-ce son imagination ? Avec difficulté, elle observait les environs. Tout était flou mais tout semblait prendre de plus en plus de netteté. Lorsqu'elle vit le paysage d'horreur, elle eut envie de vomir.

Le village, son village était en flamme. Des cadavres de villageois, de femmes et d'enfants. Des cadavres qui pourraient appartenir à des personnes qui lui étaient proche étaient éparpillés au sol. Elle s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux. La tignasse blonde de la morte était imbibée de sang. Elle saisit, la main tremblante une partie de la chevelure pour découvrir le visage, l'identité du propriétaire de ce corps. Elle découvrit avec horreur cette horrible vérité. Ino. Ino, son amie. Ino la truie. Ino…

Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, les premières larmes coulaient. Elle réprima une plainte avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Un paysage de guerre. Un infâme lieu. Ce n'était plus son village. Ce n'était plus le lieu, le lieu si magique où elle avait vécu. C'était simplement l'enfer.

Elle finit par fermer ses yeux et, à sa propre stupéfaction, elle sourit, avant de laisser échapper un rictus, plus un rire, de plus en plus provocant.

-« Vous croyez réellement m'avoir comme cela, Uchiha ? » Cracha-t-elle.

Elle effectua un simple mudra et rouvrit les yeux. Le paysage était différent. Elle avait les pieds et poings liés, de solides cordes la retenaient. Les yeux de son assaillant étaient posés sur elle. Il ne disait rien. Itachi Uchiha n'avait pas eu la réputation d'être un grand bavard. Très peu de personnes l'entendent parler et celui-ci ne le faisait que lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire. Ce détail, Sakura en avait réellement eu l'aperçu. Ce long silence était... Très pesant.

-"Faut bien avouer qu'elle est douée." Intervint une voix grave et moqueuse. " Rare sont ceux qui ont su défaire tes illusions, Itachi."

-"La ferme, Kisame." Railla l'Uchiha.

Kisame Hochigaki et Itachi Uchiha. Si elle n'était pas dans la merde... Tous les deux sont des criminels de rangs S, inscrits sur les premières pages du bingo book. Ils sont extrêmes recherchés. Cela lui donnait de plus en plus envie de ramener leur tête en personne au Hokage. Pour le moment, elle n'était que spectatrice, mais elle observait attentivement les deux jeunes hommes. Kisame était très grand. Il devait facilement avoisiner le mètre quatre vingt dix, si ce n'était plus. Sa peaux était bleuâtre et luisait faiblement aux reflets de la lune. Itachi quant à lui, atteignait le mètre quatre vingt. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, retenu par un élastique. Tous deux portaient la même veste, si significative aux yeux de tous. Ils faisaient partie d'Akatsuki. Ce n'était plus qu'une évidence.

Kisame s'approcha de Sakura et lui empoigna le visage d'une main. Il la scruta ainsi quelques secondes. Elle, ne faisait que serrer la mâchoire. Elle ne souhaitait qu'il la lâche. L'homme-requin souri un court instant.

-"C'est qu'elle a un joli minois la p'tite."

Toute son âme lui hurlait de défaire ses liens et lui mettre la raclée de sa vie. _La_ _petite_ _à_ _un_ _prénom_ _!_ Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle n'arrivait pas à utiliser son chakra. C'était comme s'il était bloqué, elle se sentait faible. La faiblesse était une sensation qu'elle détestait. Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle se trouvait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

Kisame l'avait alors lâchée et rejoignit Itachi. Ils n'étaient pas très loin. Juste à distance raisonnable pour préparer le campement. Pendant ce temps, la captive habituait son regard à l'obscurité et observait les alentours. Un détail attira alors son attention. Elle n'était pas attachée contre un arbre, la sensation était différente. C'était _Samead_ a.

Sameada était l'épée de Kisame. Un artéfact vivant qui absorbait le chakra de ce qui avait le malheur de la toucher.

"-Merde." Murmura-t-elle.

Malgré la fatigue et la douleur, elle tentait de s'en dégager silencieusement. Elle tirait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sur les cordes qui retenaient ses poignets, sans grand succès. Elles étaient imbibées de chakra. _Aaaaaaaah_ _!_ Qu'elle détestait se retrouver si impuissante. Alors qu'une personne normale et rationnelle devait être effrayée ou morte de peur, elle, n'était qu'exaspérée.

Elle reprit alors son sérieux et glissa sa main dans sa chaussure pour saisir un petit kunai. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir immédiatement sous peine de se faire rattraper. Elle attendrait le moment propice.

Les minutes semblaient durer des heures. Les deux membres d'Akatsuki étaient silencieux et dinaient en silence. Ils avaient chacun une petite ration de nourriture conservée dans une barquette. Le soleil était complément parti et elle se trouvait suffisamment à distance pour tenter une fuite. Elle commença donc, à discrètement scier la corde à l'aide de sa lame, se dégageant le plus possible de Sameada. Après avoir délié ses mains, elle s'empressa de retirer les cordes qui nouaient ses pieds. Son objectif était simple. S'enfuir à toute jambe sans se faire remarquer par l'ennemi. Elle prit discrètement une mèche de ses cheveux et la plaça derrière son oreille.

 _Maintenant._

À une allure impressionnante, elle sauta sur le premier arbre et agilement, courait en rebroussant chemin. Elle ignorait sa position mais n'y songea pas. Elle préférait réfléchir à comment sauver sa peau.

La pluie avait cessé mais la nuit était toujours bien présente. Elle ne distinguait ses obstacles que par réflexe. Il fallait bien avouer que sa tentative de fuite n'était pas discrète.

Itachi soupira discrètement. Il se leva et activa son Sharingan en direction de la forêt. Cette fille avait des pulsions suicidaires.

Il se volatilisa en un instant pour se retrouver une clairière un peu plus loin que Sakura. Lorsque celle-ci fit irruption, son regard était emplit de colère et de détermination. Cependant, son expression trahissait sa surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il l'aurait rattrapé si rapidement. C'était impensable. Mais la réalité était bien là. Itachi Uchiha était devant elle.

Elle saisit un de ses kunais et se plaça en garde, prête au combat. Mais avait-elle, ne serait-ce qu'une seule chance ? Elle avait tant étudié avec son Sensei, mais même si elle avait réussi à mettre son savoir en application lors d'entraînement, est-ce que elle y arriverait en situation réelle ? _Ce n'est pas le moment de douter de toi, Sakura ! Ressaisis-toi ! L'ennemi est en face de toi !_ Sans avoir le temps de soupirer, elle observait attentivement les pieds, les jambes, le torse de son adversaire. Hors de question de lever le visage. Il était primordial qu'elle garde les yeux au sol. Ce n'était pas un signe de soumission ou d'une quelconque domination. Simplement, elle se devait de ne jamais croiser son regard. Cet impérieux regard.

Le Sharingan avait pour réputation de faire tomber ses ennemis. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont péri en observant de trop près un membre du Clan Uchiha. Cet œil si particulier permettait à son possesseur d'hypnotiser et de faire tomber ses adversaires dans un profond état de folie. Le corps de ressentait pas la douleur mais l'esprit, si. Comment soigner son esprit si son corps, lui, est intact ?

Elle s'obstina à laisser le regard en direction du sol, et lorsqu'il commença sa course, elle assena son premier coup. A son grand daim, celui-ci fut rapidement évité et Itachi contra avec une droite dans la joue de la rose, qui fut propulsée, sous le choc du coup. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits, bien qu'un peu sonnée et tentait en vain de le frapper. Comment un homme pouvait être aussi rapide ? Comment un homme pouvait prévoir autant de coup ? Elle utilisait tout juste son chakra pour donner plus de puissance à ses poings. Rien en elle ne pouvait lui donner d'indication sur ses futures actions. Et pourtant, il prévoyait tout. Après cinq bonnes minutes de corps à corps, la rose s'essoufflait petit à petit. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas observer son environnement sans risquer de croiser le regard de l'Uchiha. Grave erreur. Kisame, qui observait la scène ne se priva pas pour assener un énorme coup de son épée sur le dos de la jeune femme, qui s'écroula au sol.

-« Bordel », jura-t-elle péniblement.

Et plus rien, le noir.

* * *

La blonde faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Il lui était impossible de rester assise, et encore moins de continuer à faire de la paperasse administrative. Elle se stoppa un instant et donna un bon coup dans le mur, ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître une longue fissure sur celui-ci. Ne voulant pas détruire le bâtiment, elle n'avait pas concentré de chakra dans son poing. Malgré tout, sa force n'en restait pas moins phénoménale.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ! Cela devrait faire deux jours qu'elle devrait être rentrée ! »

Tsunade se stoppa et tentait vainement de se calmer. Elle devait avoir confiance en son élève. Après tout, il n'y avait rien à craindre, elle avait eu la confirmation que les papiers avaient été transmis au Kazekage. Mais pourquoi diable prenait-elle autant de temps ?! Sakura était pourtant le genre de personne ponctuel, plus ou moins en avance. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un petit papier déposé sur son bureau. Aujourd'hui, elle avait eu un numéro gagnant au loto. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Après maintes et maintes réflexions, elle se décida à faire venir Kakashi Hatake. Son ancien sensei la connaissait aussi bien qu'elle. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance.

-« Vous m'avez fait demander Tsunade-sama ? » Dit-il, respectueusement.

Elle hocha le visage pour tout signe de réponse.

-« Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, je vous fais entièrement confiance pour cela Kakashi. Sakura… »

Tsunade se pinça la lèvre.

-« Je l'ai envoyé en mission dernièrement. Son retour était prévu il y a deux jours et je vous avoue que je m'inquiète. Sakura n'est pas du genre en retard. »

Kakashi comprenait l'Hokage. Mais il soupçonnait que parfois, elle prenne son élève pour sa propre fille. Ce qui était compréhensible. Cependant, il pensait sincèrement qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire. Deux jours, ce n'était pas si long, surtout dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

-« Donnons-lui encore quelques jours. Des imprévus, ce n'est pas si rare de nos jours. »

Tsunade acquiesça. Il n'avait pas tort. C'est décidé, elle attendrait encore un peu. Malgré tout, ce sentiment de mal être était toujours coincé sous sa gorge. Elle avait toujours cette horrible impression qu'un malheur était arrivé et pour tout dire, elle n'aimait vraiment pas cela. Pas du tout.


	3. Because it's still forever and always

Encore cet affreux mal de tête. Il fallait bien l'avouer, elle en avait plus qu'assez de se faire assommer. Elle ne disait surtout pas qu'elle l'avait mérité, mais elle l'avait tout de même bien cherché. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse plus prudente à l'avenir. Mais de l'avenir pour elle, y en avait-il encore ?

La rose n'arrivait pas à bouger. Tout son corps refusait de faire le moindre mouvement alors que son âme lui criait de le faire. C'était tout juste si elle sentait les cordes qui la retenaient à Sameada. Oui, les deux criminels n'allaient pas se faire ravoir deux fois. Ils avaient pris leurs précaution en liant la fille à l'épée afin que l'entité absorbe tout son chakra de sorte à ce qu'elle ait tout juste assez de force pour être consciente. Alors les deux hommes marchaient. La tête en direction du sol, il était impossible à Sakura de savoir où elle se trouvait ou même, où ils l'emmenaient. Mais que diable leurs voulaient-ils !? Elle était de famille convenable, mais n'appartenait même pas un clan. Elle n'avait aucune capacité héréditaire. Non. C'était pour autre chose, elle en avait la conviction. C'était Akatsuki après tout. Une étincelle éclaira son esprit. Naruto ! Elle était sa coéquipière et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Ils allaient se servir d'elle pour l'appâter. L'appâter comme un vulgaire animal.

Comme c'était lâche.

Mais une chose était certaine, elle n'avait pas les idées claires. Il lui était impossible de réfléchir correctement. Toutes les minutes, elle sentait que son corps s'alourdissait de plus en plus. De même pour ses paupières. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour garder les yeux ouverts mais sa conscience la quittait déjà. Elle plongeait dans les ténèbres de la fatigue, c'était indéniable. Le fait que sont chakra soit complètement extrait d'elle n'arrangeait, vraiment pas les choses.

Alors qu'elle sombrait, une voix la rappela à l'ordre.

-« Eh ! Itachi, c'est qu'elle est lourde la fille. Tu ne peux pas la porter un peu ? » S'écria Kisame.

-« C'est ton épée. Tu assumes. »

Et malgré le reste des protestations de son coéquipier, l'Uchiha ne broncha pas, ne répliqua pas et ne pris même pas même pas la peine de le regarder. Il continua simplement de marcher, comme s'il errait sans but, juste pour le plaisir d'être seul. Entre temps, la rose ne cessait de se battre pour rester éveillée. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que cela changeait. Qu'elle soit consciente ou non, ils l'emmenaient en terres inconnues et, elle avait la certitude qu'une nouvelle occasion de s'enfuir ne se représentera pas. Tient donc, elle n'avait même plus la force de soupirer à ses propres pensées. Elle se laissa donc entraîner dans les bras de Morphée.

Un choc. L'épée de Kisame se fracassa lourdement au sol. Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. La lumière, celle d'un jour de soleil, éblouie complètement les yeux de Sakura. Elle due se concentrer un instant pour s'habituer aux couleurs du jour.

-« Alors, belle aux bois dormant, on se réveille enfin ? » Railla l'homme requin.

Il avait la voix nasarde. La jeune fille en décida ainsi, elle ne pourra plus le supporter bien longtemps. Son caractère en ferrait des siennes biens avant qu'elle ne puisse décider quoi que ce soit.

-« Ne te permet pas ce genre de familiarités avec moi. » Murmura t 'elle.

Et ce fut une phrase de trop. Il haussa rapidement le sourcil et s'approcha de son épée, toujours posée au sol. Il saisit avec force les cheveux de la rose, de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux. Et fierté qui l'engageait, elle ne détourna pas le regard. Provoqué, Kisame gifla violement Sakura, son visage s'en retrouva propulsé vers sa gauche, tant il avait mis de force. Sa joue se mit alors à se réchauffer progressivement, jusqu'à en bruler la jeune femme. C'est qu'il n'avait pas la main morte en plus.

-« Et il est galant. » Ironisa-t-elle.

Un second coup. Elle décida de la fermer. Elle préférait mourir debout que vivre à genou. C'était un peu une sorte de dicton chez elle, bien qu'elle ne le prononce jamais à voix haute. Quelques mètres plus loin, Itachi observait la scène. _Ce qu'elle pouvait être lourde._

Il soupira et s'éloigna un peu plus, rejoignant le feu de camps qu'ils avaient préparé la veille. Deux jours s'étaient déjà écoulés. Ils seraient bientôt de retour à la base.

Quatre jours. Il s'était déjà écoulé quatre jours. Tsunade avait cessé ses inquiétudes la troisième journée, mais trop, c'était trop. Elle plaqua violement ses mains contre le bureau, réprimant un cri et se leva comme si son siège l'avait brulée. Elle se mit à marcher rapidement vers la porte de son bureau et sorti en trombe. Elle dévala rapidement les escaliers et sans attendre, se mit à marcher silencieusement dans les allées du village. Elle se stoppa au bout de quelques minutes de marches et tourna le visage contre une taverne. Elle la scruta un instant et entra.

-« Un saké s'il vous plait ! »

Et le barman la servit sans attendre. Le légendaire pigeon. C'était à voir. Tsunade était réputé pour être une légendaire perdante aux jeux d'argent. Son grand-père, le premier Hokage lui-même lui avait enseigné l'art et la manière de faire, mais à son grand daim, elle perdait tout le temps.

La blonde observait sa liqueur avant de saisir du bout de ses doigts d'habituée les extrémités du verre. Elle le porta rapidement à sa bouche et, savourant son odeur et sa saveur, l'avala d'un coup sec.

-« Un autre pour moi. » Cria-t-elle.

Il n'avait même pas posé le verre qu'elle lui avait presque arraché des mains. Cette fois si, elle ne le bu pas tout de suite. Elle emporta sa boisson avec elle pour se diriger vers la machine à sou. Elle fit rouler la première pièce et d'un geste habile, enclencha la machine, qui fit une joyeuse petite musique avant que les trois signes se stoppent.

-« Un grand Yen…. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Le reste roulait encore.

-« Un autre grand Yen, et… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Le troisième grand Yen était tombé.

-« Oooh ! » S'écria une des employées. –« Félicitation Hokage-sama ! Vous avez gagné ! »

Et alors que tout le monde se réjouissait pour elle, elle, elle ne fit que plus songeuse. Cet air ne s'était pas détaché de son visage depuis la fin de la journée.

Elle avait gagnée.

Elle ne gagnait jamais.

Elle avait un sale pressentiment.

Le chemin continuait pour la petite équipe de Kisame et Itachi. Sakura n'avait plus dit un mot depuis le dernier arrêt. Sameada lui pompait trop d'énergie, elle commençait à craindre pour sa conscience. Oh que oui, la dernière chose qu'elle souhait était de sombrer d'inconscience totale à cause de son manque de force. Oui, elle était forte, et elle voulait le prouver. Elle avait tout à y gagner et tout à y perdre. Peut-être que Sasuke l'acceptera en tant qu'elle-même s'il voyait la force dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Non. Il la détestait, et… Cela faisait peut-être mal à admettre, mais il ne reviendra jamais vers elle. Il avait choisi son camp, et elle, elle était fidèle à Kohoha. C'est pour cela que quitte à en crever, elle ne s'abaissera jamais devant ces enflures de l'Akatsuki.

Mais trop, c'était trop.

Sa respiration commençait à se faire difficile et irrégulière, tandis que des perles de sueurs roulaient sur son front. Elle ne le vit pas, mais Itachi s'était brièvement retourné dans sa direction. Son visage était toujours aussi inexpressif. Aucune émotion n'apparaissait dans ses yeux. A première vue, on aurait vraiment dit le tueur sanguinaire que certain ninja décrivait. Mais dans son subconscient, Sakura n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il était comme cela. Selon elle, il y aurait tout de même une part d'humanité enfouit en lui. Elle a su apercevoir celle de Sasuke, pourquoi pas la sienne ? Malgré cette pitié soudaine, elle n'en oublia pas qu'il avait exterminé son propre clan et que, par-dessus tout, il était son ennemi. La personne qu'elle devrait craindre à l'heure même.

-« On fait une pause. »

Hein ?

Sec, net, précis.

Kisame, ne réplica pas, ne souhaitant pas le contredire. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il ne déposa pas son épée délicatement sur le sol. Non. Il la laissa lourdement tomber, ce qui arracha un petit grognement à la jeune fille qui n'avait presque plus la force de parler. Kisame délia la kunoichi, et celle-ci, par purs reflexe rassemblait ses dernières forces pour se hisser le plus loin possible de l'arme. Elle voulait tout, sauf rester proche de cette infâme chose. Elle ne voulait plus sentir cette atroce sensation, celle où elle sentait son flux de chakra, comme son énergie vitale, partir, se déplacer hors d'elle.

Cependant, un rire s'échappa de la gorge de l'homme-requin.

-« Si c'est comme ça que tu comptes t'enfuir, tu peux d'ors et déjà attendre à côté de Sameada pour que l'on te rattache. »

Elle serra les dents.

-« Non. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir. A une condition. » Tenta-t' elle.

Kisame riait maintenant à gorge déployé. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre que dans tous les cas, elle n'arriverait pas à s'enfuir. Etait-elle si naïve pour croire qu'elle pourrait s'échapper ?

-« La ferme. Même si tu essayais, tu n'y arriverais pas. Tu ne l'as pas déjà compris ? »

Elle mettait tout son poids sur ses coudes pour maintenir la tête haute.

-« Comme si t'était en position de négocier. T'as pas compris que t'étais à notre merci ? Qu'en une fraction de seconde, tu pourrais te retrouver dans l'autre monde ? »


	4. No Pain no Game

La marche se faisait plus rapide les deux jours qui suivirent. Sakura ne tenta plus d'approche. Elle avait compris que si elle retentit l'évasion, c'était la mort. Alors elle prit la décision d'incorporer le maximum d'information. Ne serait-ce que par la localisation du fameux repaire de l'Akatsuki. Du côté oral, c'était malheureusement un échec total. Les deux hommes étaient moins bavards qu'une brique. Kisame lança bien quelques piques, ne serait-ce que pour narguer la jeune femme. Mais Itachi avait tellement peu parlé qu'elle peinait à se souvenir du son de sa voix. Malgré tout, la medic-nin avait d'autres préoccupations. L'épée de Kisame était gourmande en chakra, elle se devait de réguler les différents flux qui divisaient son corps et de maintenir celui qui alimentait le sceau qui ornait son front. L'enseignement de Tsunade avait été très clair. Elle ne devait en aucun cas lâcher. Toutes ces réflexions accumulées avec le peu de nourriture qu'elle ingurgitait la rendait fatiguée, et par conséquent, vulnérable. C'est ainsi qu'elle serra plusieurs fois les dents pendant le trajet.

Il n'y avait pas réellement eu de pause. Le groupe s'arrêtait pour dormir la nuit et manger à midi. Sakura nota que c'était Itachi qui s'occupait de la nourriture. Il s'absentait généralement une dizaine de minutes pour revenir avec des petits animaux. L'homme se débarrasser des fourrures, découpa les corps tout en se débarrasser habilement des graisses et os indésirables. C'est grâce à une technique de katon minimale qu'il alluma un petit feu pour ensuite embrocher ses prises dessus. Il assaisonnait généralement le tout avec des plantes qu'il trouvait dans la forêt.

Sakura devait bien admettre qu'il était doué. Aucun mouvement n'était gaspillé et rien que l'odeur de la cuisson la fit déglutiner. Cependant, comme elle devait s'attendre de la part de ses ravisseurs, elle obtint tout juste de quoi tenir pour la fin de la journée. Elle ne répondit rien et sans même se questionner sur la composition exacte des assaisonnements d'Itachi, se contenta de manger, tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

C'est à la fin du deuxième jour qu'ils arrivèrent devant une petit clairière. Elle vit Itachi composer une vingtaine de mudras d'une vitesse incroyable et un rocher immergea du sol. L'Uchiha observa son partenaire avant que celui ne hoche vivement la tête. Il détachable la jeune femme, qui tomba immédiatement à terre submergée par la fatigue. Kisame la releva violemment en la tirant par le bras et, après avoir sorti un long bout de tissu noir de son manteau, banda les yeux de la captive. Il la tira de nouveau et la maintenait debout. Ils attendirent un bref instant. La kunoichi entendait des mouvements agiles, proches d'elle. _Sûrement d'autres mudras._ En convint-elle. Après quoi, elle sentit les mains puissantes et rugueuses de l'homme requin qui la poussa violemment devant lui.

-"Avance. " Crache-t-il.

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Les mains toujours attachées dans le dos, elle faisait attention à ne pas tomber en prenant garde à son équilibre. Elle ne s'attendait simplement pas à y voir un escalier. Sakura marcha donc sur un sol invisible avant de tomber au sol et dévaler quelques marchés. Elle eut un petit cri de surprise. Sakura se releva difficilement, les mains encore liées dans son dos. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de forcer, elle sentait quelque chose la tirer en arrière, avec force dans les cheveux, lui en arrachant surement plusieurs au passage. La jeune femme ne pouvait que serrer les dents et continuer à avancer. Sa haine envers l'Akatsuki n'en était que totale. Après cette mauvaise expérience dans les escaliers, le sol était plat. Alors bien que la kunoichi faisait attention à où elle marchait, elle eut le plaisir de ne pas connaître d'autres farces du même genre. Elle s'était habituée au noir, alors bien que le lieu lui était encore inconnu, elle savait ses deux bourreaux toujours derrière elle. De par le bruit de leur pas que de la sensation chaude et moite de leur respiration contre sa peau. Il ne lui était pas difficile de la sentir étant donné la froideur et la sécheresse du lieu.

Ce qui avait changé dans tout cela, c'était sans aucun doute sa propre respiration.

Maintenant que la medic-nin se trouvait littéralement dans la gueule du loup, il lui était compliqué de rester calme. Lorsqu'ils auraient terminé leur traversée qui semblait interminable, qui sait ce qu'il lui arriverait ? Bien que son for intérieur était complètement en pleine ébullition, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer des centaines de scénario possible. Elle restait calme, mais une partie d'elle semblait s'abandonner à la panique. Etait-ce cela ? La vraie peur ?

La main grande et forte de Kisame l'arrêta en plein élan par le col, ce qui l'interrompit pendant une fraction de seconde dans sa respiration. Sakura s'arrêta net dans ses pas. Sans un mot, il détacha le morceau de tissu qui lui entravait la vue, tout en maintenant fermement son col. Il rangea celui-ci dans l'une des grandes poches qui ornait son long manteau noir et pourpre.

Sakura, de son côté, eut l'impression de redécouvrir la lumière, ainsi que la chaleur. Enfin, la sensation de chaleur que lui offrait la lumière qui baignait sur son visage. Etait-ce une véritable chaleur ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps d'en profiter, étant donné que l'homme-requin la poussa, la main placée en plein milieu de ses omoplates. Cette action eut pour effet de la faire rentrer dans une longue cave circulaire, creusée profondément dans le sol. Le tout semblait éclairé par la lumière du soleil, mais la jeune femme se rendit vite compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un subterfuge. Ce n'était d'un grand système d'éclairage, qui rendait la cave certainement plus souterraine qu'elle ne le pensait. Peut-être qu'en plus de lui avoir semblé long, le chemin l'était véritablement.

-"Qui est-ce ?"

C'était une voix grave, masculine. Mais peut-être moins rocailleuse que celle de Kisame ou Itachi.

-"Une belle trouvaille." Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Kisame en laissant échapper un rire.

L'homme, que Sakura ne pouvait pas distinguer à cause de sa vue qui se brouillait, se rapprochait de plus en plus du groupe. Non, il n'était pas seul, il y avait également d'autre personnes avec lui. Ou peut-être pas ? Son oreille droite commençait à bourdonner. Surement l'un des nombreux coups qui lui avait lancé son assaillant. Elle serra les dents pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa douleur. Mais lorsque l'homme se rapprocha d'eux, les pupilles de Sakura ne purent que s'écarquiller.

-"Pain."

Avait-elle dit cela de manière réfléchi ? Peut-être pas. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait sans doute fait son petit effet. Car oui, Itachi eu un petit mouvement de recul, et Kisame fronça les sourcils. Le nommé, quant à lui, resta de marbre.

-"Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter."

-"Vous supposez sans doute assez bien. Pour un criminel."

L'homme ne put que sourire à la dernière réplique. Amusé.

-"A qui ai-je le plaisir ?"

Pour, peut-être, l'une des première fois, c'est Itachi qui prit la parole.

-"Sakura Haruno. Medic-nin. Disciple de Tsunade, membre de l'équipe sept et par ailleurs, coéquipière de l'hôte de Kyubi."

-" Naruto."

Itachi se retourna vers la jeune femme, impassible.

-" Il s'appelle Naruto."

Kisame abattit son épée dans le dos de Sakura, la plaquant violemment contre le sol, ce qui eut pour effet de lui couper la respiration.

-"On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis. Gamine."

La kunoichi était au bord de l'épuisement mais s'accrochait de toutes ses forces. Hors de question qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Surtout pas maintenant. Alors elle se mordit la lèvre, la douleur la ramenant quelque peu à la réalité. Elle n'avait sans doute pas vu que Pain avait levé le bras dans la direction de l'homme requin, lui indiquant de ne pas en faire plus. Alors Sakura se rattachait à la force et à la haine que lui provoquaient intérieurement les provocations de Kisame.

-"Intéressant, ses compétences médicales pourraient nous être d'une grande utilité." Déclara Pain.

-"De même," continua-t-il, "Étant proche de _Naruto_ " (encore une provocation, pensa-t-elle) "Elle pourrait être un bon appât. Un _excellent_ appât."

Sakura nota que l'homme allait également dans la provocation. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. C'était son esprit de combativité qui la maintenait en vie, alors autant le titiller au maximum. Mais elle n'allait clairement pas les remercier pour ça. Alors la kunoichi pris simplement la décision de se taire. Après tout, elle était tout de même malgré elle au centre de l'attention. Décision qu'elle n'était pas résolue à réellement appliquer.

-"Elle pourrait faire un bon élément."

-"J-Jamais." Elle avait murmuré, les yeux grands ouverts, frappé par la stupeur que lui procurait l'hypothèque de Pain.

-"Hn ?" Fit, innocemment Kisame.

Pain resta de marbre, mais sa voix se fit plus grave, plus autoritaire.

-"Je ne veux pas la voir pour l'instant. Emmenez-la aux cachots. Faites ce que vous voulez, qu'elle ne nous cause pas d'ennuis. Vous n'avez pas la permission de la tuer, mais si elle tente de s'échapper, faite ce qui vous semble le plus judicieux."

Jamais elle ne pourrait se résoudre à rejoindre cette infâme institution. Tsunade se rendra compte de son absence. Elle la fera faire rechercher et ceux de Konoha la trouveront. Elle avait fois en eux. C'était ses coéquipiers. _Ses amis_.

Sakura préférait mourir mille fois que de les rejoindre. Elle ne pourrait jamais tuer quelqu'un pour son bon plaisir ou même, faire du mal à son village. Et trahir Naruto ? Impensable. Inimaginable.

Ses forces lui manquaient de plus en plus. Lorsque Kisame la tira par le bras pour la relever, elle se laissa faire tout en supportant la douleur qui la vrillait à travers tout son corps. Ils traversèrent la grande pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient pour descendre d'autres escaliers et traverser deux autres couleurs. Itachi descella les portes à l'aide d'un jutsu et, l'homme requin la jeta à travers la pièce. Il fit signe à Itachi de s'occuper d'elle et, remonta, discuter des finalités de leur mission auprès de leur chef.

Itachi était sans doute, aux yeux de Sakura, le pire d'entre eux. Après ce qu'il avait fait subir à Sasuke, elle ne pouvait que le haïr. Le détester de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'il voulut la toucher, elle eut un grand mouvement de recul, ainsi qu'un hoquet de surprise. Lui, n'en fit rien. Il attendit une fraction de seconde avant d'attraper fermement, mais sans violence, son visage afin de le scruter de plus près. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il témoigne de violence envers elle, il positionna simplement un doigt sur son front.

-"Le sceau de la création et du renouveau. Développé par Tsunade."

Elle ne put que hocher la tête. Le jeune homme devait être un remarquable ninja sensoriel pour être en mesure de sentir le sceau alors que la marque n'était même pas apparue.

-"N'essaie pas de l'utiliser ici. Les barreaux sont faits dans un alliage qui annihile le chakra. Déjà que tu pousses tout ton chakra à ses limites, il serait problématique que tu te fatigue voir, que tu meurs pour cela."

Cela devait être la première fois qu'elle l'entendait autant parler. A son grand déplaisir.

-"Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils." Cracha-t-elle.

-"Détrompes-toi, je fais ça uniquement pour garder tes talents en notre possession."

-"Ceux de Kohoha viendront me chercher. N'espérez pas tirer grand-chose de moi."

-"Et bien qu'ils viennent." Dit-il en activant son sharingan, le faisant luire dans la pénombre du cachot.


	5. Cold Cry

_Douleur._

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire à quel point Sakura souffrait. Était-ce physique ou bien mental ? La jeune femme avait perdu ces notions depuis bien longtemps.

La kunoichi ne savait combien de lames lui avait transpercé le corps tellement nombre d'entre elles semblaient avoir traversé sa chair. La première fut sans doute la plus douloureuse, mais toutes celles qui suivirent l'étaient également. Sakura tentait de se rassurer en se persuadant que tout n'était qu'illusion, mais son corps ne rétorquait que par la douleur de ces coups.

Alors une seule et unique phrase tournait dans la tête de la jeune femme. Une seule et unique phrase composée de cinq mots. Une phrase qui devient presque sa raison de vivre.

De survivre.

 _Je te hais, Itachi Uchiha._

Et elle répéta celle-ci durant ce qui lui parut être des centaines et des centaines d'heures.

* * *

Lorsqu'Itachi stoppa son kaléidoscope hypotonique, des éclairs semblèrent lui traverser les yeux. C'était une vive douleur qui semblait aller de l'arrière de son orbite pour aller jusqu'au centre de sa pupille.

C'était terriblement insupportable.

À dire vrai, s'il l'avait pu l'éviter, il n'aurait pas torturé cette fille. Mais Pain l'avait ordonné, alors il se contentait d'exécuter.

Ne serait-ce que pour reposer ses yeux.

Il était le premier à savoir à quel point l'utilisation de ces pupilles étaient éprouvante, de même, il n'y en avait pas deux comme les siennes. Ses Sharingan étaient uniques, et il n'était pas le seul à s'en être rendu compte.

Après tout, ne serait-ce que pour les obtenir, il avait tué les êtres qu'il chérissait le plus.

Mais Itachi ne s'était jamais plaint de leur utilisation éprouvante. À chaque fois, il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. Après tout, il n'y avait pas vraiment raison de refuser.

Ce qui le tira de ses pensées fut le corps de sa captive, se convulsant légèrement. Elle ramena ses mains vers sa poitrine qu'elle croyait encore ensanglantée à cause des morceaux d'acier que l'Uchiha enfonçait dans son corps. Les chaines qui retenaient ses mains crissèrent au sol.

-"Vas-tu écouter notre proposition ?"

Il eut un silence qui aurait pu se nommer "éternité" si la jeune femme n'avait pas donné sa réponse dans un murmure tellement inaudible que personne n'aurait pu entendre. Sauf que la personne se nommait Itachi Uchiha.

-"N-non."

Il se retourna alors si brusquement que sa cape vola. Il ajouta, néanmoins, avant de quitter la salle, qu'il reviendrait demain.

Et ce manège dura quatre jours.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq jour que Pain jugez que ce type de torture ne serait peut-être pas le plus efficace sur Sakura. Après tout, rien que l'apprentissage de la jeune femme lui avait conféré une volonté sans pareille. La simple douleur ne serait alors ni utile maintenant ni jamais. Ce fait était devenu de plus en plus indéniable à mesure que les jours passaient. Après tout, leur prisonnière était un ninja de Konoha. La réponse avait été sous ses yeux depuis le début.

Si la medic-nin refusait de rejoindre l'Akatsuki, alors son choix aura une répercussion qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir.

L'homme fit appeler son subordonné.

Itachi pénétra dans la cellule de Sakura, fin prêt à obtenir une réponse positive. Il fit quelques pas et se stoppa devant elle. La jeune femme releva le visage et planta ses yeux dans son geôlier. Une lueur de haine pure scintillait dans ses pupilles émeraude.

Alors qu'il tendait une main vers elle, elle se contracta et eut un fort mouvement de recul.

-" _Je ne te ferai pas de mal aujourd'hui."_

Sakura ne savait pas croire aux mensonges des gens. Avec ces quatre derniers jours, elle avait appris à ne plus croire en leur vérité.

Cependant, bien que ses sens fussent toujours en alerte, ses muscles se décrispèrent un peu. Itachi la surplombait de sa hauteur. Sakura ne cherchait même plus à éviter son regard. Aujourd'hui, aucun sharingans à l'horizon. Peut-être qu'il ne lui ferait véritablement aucun mal. Mais bizarrement, elle se foutait un peu de ses intention, car dans tous les cas sa réponse serait toujours la même. Elle se refusait de rejoindre l'Akatsuki. Sa loyauté allait à Konoha. Jamais elle ne trahirait le village. Jamais elle ne rayerait sa fierté, son bandeau. Tout équivalait à de merveilleux souvenirs, souvenir qu'elle ne voulait ni oublier, no laisser derrière elle. La jeune femme revoyait encore le jour où elle avait réussi son examen à l'académie. Elle revoyait le sourire d'Iruka, des Jonin présent à l'événement. Et puis, elle avait tellement travaillé pour !

-« Je suppose que tu n'es toujours pas déterminé à me donner réponse positive. »

-« Vous supposez bien. » Souffla-t-elle.

-« Cependant… »

Itachi n'a jamais détourné ses yeux.

-« Il y a une patrouille à quelques lieux de notre secteur. » Exposa l'Uchiha.

-« Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru et Yamanaka Ino sont actuellement en train de contourner notre repaire. J'ignore s'ils nous ont repérés, ce n'est qu'une base temporaire. » Continua-t-il.

-« Laissez-les en dehors de ça. C'est entre vous et moi. » Coupa la jeune femme, malgré elle.

Et pourtant, Itachi avait rapproché son visage de la captive. Il souffla dans son oreille :

-« Il serait désastreux que l'on les juge trop proche d'ici n'est-ce pas ? »

Sakura eut un violent mouvement de recul, elle colla son front contre celui du criminel.

-« Fait donc, vous n'êtes donc pas sans savoir qu'ils ont abattu deux membres de votre équipe. »

L'homme souffla longuement. C'est qu'elle avait de la ressource cette fille. Bien évidement. Mais lui non plus ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. D'autant plus qu'il fallait qu'il aille un peu plus dans la subtilité. S'il perdait son sang-froid et qu'il ne faisait ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement violent, il perdrait en crédibilité auprès de la kunoichi. Or, il lui avait assuré de ne pas lui faire de mal. S'il arrivait à lui faire faire retourner sa veste sans utiliser la violence, il renforcerait et d'un, sa soi-disant bonne volonté, et de deux, il forgerait un semblant de respect.

-« Si mes souvenirs sont exact, c'est avec l'aide de Hatake Kakashi qu'ils ont tué Kakusu. De même, à quel prix ont-ils eut Hidan ? »

Son ton n'était pas menaçant, mais Sakura avait peur. C'est vrai. Ino, Shikamaru, et Choji sont ressorti vivant. Mais à quel prix ? Asuma est mort en laissant Kurenai seule avec leur fils. Veuve. Les trois disciples sont rentrés avec un grand nombre de blessures. De nouvelles cicatrices qui ont marqué leur chair.

-« Et à la différence de leur groupe, nous ne sommes pas uniquement deux à la base. Selon-toi, ont-ils une chance, une infime chance qu'ils puissent nous tuer ? »

Sakura avait du mal à l'admettre, mais il avait raison. Le trio Shikacho n'aurait absolument aucune chance devant Itachi et Kisame. De même, si Pain se joignait à eux, si l'on en croyait ses exploits, il se suffirait à raser la forêt de la carte. De plus, il était connu des services de renseignements que les membres de l'Akatsuki voyageaient communément par groupe de deux. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a un d'autre parmi eux. De même, rien ne disait que d'autres groupes n'étaient pas présents. Ni même si l'Akatsuki n'avait pas recruté de nouveaux membres. Après tout, ils étaient prêts à l'accueillir, elle.

Et Ino la truie… était-elle prête à faire autant confiance à son groupe au point de les mettre à ce point en danger ? N'avait-elle, ne s'était-elle pas juré de protéger ses amis ? Ses camarades ? D'une certaine manière, elle avait toujours été derrière Sasuke et Naruto. Elle avait souvent pleuré, ce qui était contraire aux règles ninja. Peut-être… qu'elle serait enfin en mesure… de se hisser à leur niveau ? Non. Mais elle avait l'occasion, une petite occasion de leur laisser la vie sauve. Elle ne serait peut-être pas au niveau de ses deux coéquipiers, qu'importe le chemin qu'ils aient emprunté, mais elle aurait agi pour le bien d'autrui. Et quelque part, c'était ça, qui la définissait le plus.

-« Si… ? »

-« Hn ? »

-« Si, je rejoignais l'Akatsuki… »

Ces mots lui extrêmement difficile à prononcer. Mais la seule volonté d'aider ses amis lui donnait le courage de le faire.

-« M'assurerez-vous que vous, ainsi que le reste des membres présents ne toucherons pas un seul cheveu de _mes amis_ ? »

C'était ce qu'il voulait entendre.

-« Assurément. Je t'en donne ma parole. »

Le regard de Sakura se faisait de plus en plus froid.

-« La parole d'un homme tel que vous n'a aucune valeur. »

Itachi n'en répliqua aucun mot.

-« Je m'assurerais que mes actes en ai plus alors. »

La jeune femme ne sut pas quoi en répondre. Mais elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de discuter des termes de son acceptation dans l'organisation. Il était hors de question qu'après avoir réussi à sauver ses amis, elle soit lancée en traque contre eux. Jamais elle ne se permettrait de blesser… _de tuer_ … ses amis de Konoha.

-« J'aimerai… cependant, poser quelques conditions à notre… accord. »

Il resta silencieux. Sakura n'arrivait pas à lire l'humeur qui habillait le visage d'Itachi. Mais elle continua tout de même.

-« Déjà, j'aimerais être épargnée de toute mission concernant de près ou de loin à Konoha et ses habitants… »

Il soupira.

-« C'est dommage. Tu aurais pu être une excellente infiltrée. Mais je prends note. »

Sakura ne souligna pas le presque compliment de son geôlier. Elle ne sut pas quoi en dire, ni comment le prendre en plus.

-« Ensuite, je ne veux pas être impliquée dans la capture de Naruto. »

-« Je ne peux rien te garantir la dessus. » Avait-il répondu en fronçant les sourcils. « L'intérêt de ta capture est principalement que tu servent d'appât pour lui. Même si il est possible de faire en sorte que tu ne le vois pas ou que tu ne participes pas directement à sa capture, il est très probable que Pain te déclare soit comme étant notre prisonnière, soit comme étant des nôtres. Quelque que soit la finalité du plan, il est fort possible que Konoha envoi une troupe pour vérifier la véracité de ces propos. »

-« Je… comprends. »

Elle comprenait, mais n'approuvait pas.

-« En retour, il va de soi qu'en rejoignant l'Akatsuki, tu recevras un entraînement à la hauteur des attentes de l'organisation. Nous n'avons pas besoin de faibles. De même, soit certaine que ta loyauté nous appartient pleinement. Toute erreur est proscrite. La moindre trahison et c'est la mort. »

Itachi sorti une clé de sa combinaison. Il défie les chaines qui entravaient Sakura et lui tandis sa main pour se relever.

Sakura, quant à elle hésita quelques secondes. A partir du moment où elle touchera les doigts d'Itachi, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Contrairement aux criminels, elle, n'avait qu'une seule parole. Lorsqu'elle saisira la main de l'Uchiha, il ne sera plus son ennemi. Et elle, elle ne serait plus une kunoichi de Konoha. Mais une traîtresse qui aura tenté, peut-être en vain, de sauver son village par le sacrifice d'elle-même.

Alors, elle attrapa la main d'Itachi et se releva.

 _Je te hais, Itachi Uchiha._


	6. Tonight I screamed my fear and my

-« Quoi ?! »

-« Vous m'avez bien entendue. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que Sakura aurait dû rentrer à Konoha. Nous avons envoyé un faucon à Suna et d'après le Kazekage Gaara, elle était déjà repartie depuis plus de dix jours. Vous partez donc en patrouille dans la forêt. Essayez de suivre son itinéraire jusqu'à la frontière. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, la mission devient une mission de récupération. Sakura est un élément important pour Konoha. Arrivera le jour où elle sera meilleur medic-nin que moi. Et quand arrivera ce jour, il faudra qu'elle soit au village. Il est hors de question qu'elle tombe aux mains de l'ennemi. »

-« Galère… » Murmura Shikamaru.

Effectivement, et Ino en était bien consciente, ce n'était pas le genre de Sakura d'être aussi peu ponctuelle.

-« Ino ! Je veux que tu utilises tes capacités sensorielles pour essayer de repérer le chakra de Sakura autour de toi. Suivez les pistes s'il y a quoi que ce soit. »

La jeune femme acquiesça.

-« Shikamaru ! Je veux que tu me préviennes à la moindre occasion où les choses peuvent s'envenimer ! »

-« Cela va de soi. »

-« Tu prends le commandement de l'unité. » Ajouta Tsunade.

L'homme s'inclina.

-« De même, » Ajouta Tsunade, « Naruto ne doit être en aucun cas au courant de cette histoire. S'il se pose des questions, dites-lui que la mission de Sakura a été prolongée. Ne lui dites pas en quoi consiste la mission et s'il tente de vous suivre, échappez lui à tous les moyens ! Avec l'Akatsuki qui frappe de plus en plus, il ne doit surtout pas quitter le village ! »

-« Oui ! » Prononcèrent-ils en chœur.

-« Bien ! Vous partez ce soir ! »

Le trio s'inclina profondément et s'éclipsa.

Tsunade posa son coude sur son bureau et adossa son visage sur le dos de sa main. Elle soupira profondément et porta sa main gauche à son visage afin de se masser la tempe. Parfois, elle maudissait Jiraya de l'avoir recommandé pour cette tâche. Être Hokage, c'était décidé des responsabilités. _Et parfois, c'était trop._

* * *

-« Tsunade-sama a l'air vraiment épuisée vous ne trouvez pas ? » Questionna Choji.

-« Pas étonnant, la charge de Hokage est très pesante, surtout en ce moment… Avec l'Akatsuki qui rôde et toutes les tensions politiques que cela créer. Et puis… avec la disparition de Sakura, elle doit avoir du mal à tout gérer. » Répondit Shikamaru.

-« Je pense que d'une certaine manière, Tsunade considère Sakura un peu comme sa propre fille. Quelle mère ne s'inquiéterait pas pour son enfant ? » Ajouta Ino.

-« Ouais… » Confirma Choji.

Shikamaru pensa quant à lui à Asuma. D'une certaine manière, il avait été un père spirituel pour lui. Ce n'était pas exactement la même relation qu'il entretenait avec son propre père, mais… Asuma était un peu plus qu'un maître, un peu plus qu'un ami pour lui. Sa perte avait été un profond traumatisme pour lui. Même si lui et ses coéquipiers avaient supprimé Hidan, il était impossible d'effacer la douleur que la disparition de leur mentor leur procurait. Asuma était parti bien trop tôt, quel qu'en soit le point de vu. Le jeune homme sorti le vieux briquet de sa poche et l'observa intensément, tout en continuant sa marche, derrière Ino et Choji. Il finit, après maintes et maintes réflexions par sortir une cigarette de son autre poche et l'alluma. Il tira une bouffée et se soulagea en la relâchant. Ses muscles se décontractèrent petit à petit. Il savait cette chose néfaste pour sa santé, mais elle l'aidait, malgré lui, à avoir les idées plus claires (ou pas assez, ça dépend du point de vue).

-« Rendez-vous devant la grande porte dans une heure. » Lâcha le Nara.

-« Oui… » Répondirent les deux en cœur.

Il leur avait toujours été difficile de voir leur ami à ce point triste et attaché au passé. Ino avait accepté la mort de leur mentor en premier, ne se promettant pas de l'oublier, simplement de vivre avec. Choji également, mais avec un peu plus de mal. Shikamaru ne semblait parfois n'être que l'ombre de lui-même. Tout semblait le ramener à son mentor disparu.

Les deux camarades rejoignirent chacun leur domicile pour y rassembler quelques affaires. Pour l'instant, tout semblait bien se dérouler. Pas de Naruto dans les environs, leurs réserves de Chakra à bloc et leur détermination en feu, surtout pour Ino qui voulait retrouver son amie.

La jeune femme avait bien compris pourquoi le Hokage les avait choisis et non l'équipe d'Hinata qui aurait sans doute été la plus propice pour l'occasion. Hinata ne saurait pas mentir convenable à Naruto et lui aurait sans doute dévoilé la vérité au bout d'un petit moment et Shikamaru, en cas d'attaque ennemie serait le plus à même de les diriger. La blonde n'émit pas opposition à se rendre le plus tôt possible à la grande porte, impatiente de partir.

Elle retrouverait son amie, coûte que coûte.

* * *

Choji n'avait non plus grand chose à terminer, il s'était simplement contenté de prendre un paquet de chips en se promettant de ne manger celui-ci qu'à la fin de la mission. C'était maintenant devenu une coutume pour lui et quelque part, cela lui donnait la motivation nécessaire pour avancer.

Et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Shikamaru fut sans doute celui le plus dans le doute. Mais il avait appris à vivre avec les responsabilités. Et coute que coute, il ne répèterait pas l'erreur qu'il a commise en laissant Asuma mourir. Il guiderait ses compagnons jusqu'à la victoire. Et ce, coute que coute.

C'est environs deux heures avant que le soleil ne se couche que le trio avait quitté Konoha. Ils avaient entamé une course dans un rythme à peu près normal, suffisamment lent pour laisser à Ino le temps de bien analyser les environs, mais rapide pour ne pas négliger le temps qui passait.

C'est non loin du village que Shikamaru, Choji et Ino traversèrent une clairière dont une magnifique verdure ornait les lieux. La pluie d'il y avait quelques jours avaient dû leur faire beaucoup de bien, se dit le Nara. Mais il ne se concentra pas sur les plantes.

-« Tu sens quelque chose Ino ? Où l'on est encore trop proche du village ? »

Elle fit quelques mudras par la force de ses doigts et ferma les yeux, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Elle observa proche d'elle, à gauche, à droite, devant, derrière, aux diagonales, en haut, en bas, mais seul une petite tache bleue, couleur significative au chakra attira son attention. Une simple et toute petite tache bleue qui semblait perdre en intensité.

La jeune femme s'approcha de l'endroit, il s'agissait des vestiges d'un rocher.

-« Hn… Une technique de Doton. » Murmura Shikamaru. « Sans doute un Mur de Terre. » Renchéri-t-il.

-« Ce n'est pas improbable, Sakura-chan maîtrisait cette technique-là. Elle voulait apprendre à manier un élément il n'y a pas très longtemps, connaissant sa maîtrise, il n'est pas improbable qu'elle ait assimilé quelques techniques. » Ajouta Choji.

-« En effet. » Lui répondit-il.

Ino quant à elle, une fois à portée du semblant d'amas de terre se pencha afin d'en discerner mieux le chakra. C'était un chakra classique, donc elle n'était pas en mesure d'en discerner le propriétaire. Même si le chakra médical était plus distinctif de par sa couleur verte, il n'était en aucun cas utile lors d'une confrontation. Choji s'était rapproché d'elle et remarqua au sol quelque chose de brillant. Il le déterra et trouva quelques shurikens. Mais ce fut Shikamaru qui trouva la réponse à l'énigme.

-« Des personnes se sont clairement battu ici. »

-« Tu… » Commença Ino. « Vous pensez qu'il peut s'agir de Sakura ? »

Le leader s'était déjà accroupi au sol, les deux mains jointes.

-« Cette possibilité n'est pas à écarter. En tant que medic-ninja, elle est considérée comme prodige dans le milieu. Beaucoup de médecins et de chercheurs voient en elle le digne successeur de Tsunade. De même, » ajouta-t-il, « elle est également une amie proche de Naruto. »

-« Des personnes mal intentionnées pourrait donc atteindre Naruto en se servant de Sakura. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais l'hypothèse n'est pas improbable, en effet. » Déclara Choji.

Ino était restée silencieuse. Il était peut-être arrivé malheur à sa si précieuse amie.

-« La mission devient une mission récupération. Il ne faut pas que Sakura Haruno tombe aux mains de l'ennemi. Et tant bien même y était-elle, il ne faut pas qu'elle y reste. »

* * *

Les traces de confrontations étaient multiples au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, il n'y avait plus maintenant aucun doute, plusieurs personnes se sont bel et bien affrontées. C'est quand des restes de feus, des petits os et des traces de cordes furent présents un peu partout que Shikamaru se demanda si cette hypothèse sur un possible enlèvement ne se vérifiait pas de plus en plus à mesure que le groupe avançait. L'Hokage avait eu un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette affaire, le sien lui, ne s'améliorait pas vraiment.

A mesure que le groupe progressait, Ino avait éveillé ses sens au maximum. Elle scrutait au maximum chaque coin qu'ils visitaient. A la fin de la journée, alors qu'ils décidèrent de poser le camp, les doigts de la jeune femme se crispèrent. Quatre, cinq, non, sept personnes se trouvaient à quelques lieux d'eux. Des sources de chakra toutes très importantes. Parmi elles, Ino reconnaissait la signature du chakra de Sakura à cause de l'importance de l'énergie qu'amassait le sceau de son front. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, c'était bien elle. Mais son chakra semblait considérablement affaibli. Même le sceau de son front luisait moins qu'à son habitude. Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à ce mystère, son amie avait utilisé son chakra pour se battre. Elle avait été la proie qui défendait sa vie face aux prédateurs qui eux, n'en était qu'avides. La jeune femme ne l'avouerait surement jamais, mais elle reconnaissait les talent de combattante de Sakura, si ces six personnes avaient été en mesure de l'avoir, ce n'était pas leur groupe qui y arriverait, quoi que, s'ils étaient en forme, ils auraient peut-être une chance. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de la jeune fille étaient les deux de trois personne qui entourait la medic-nin. Trois dojutsu.

-« Ino… »

N'ayant développé ses aptitudes sensorielles que très récemment, elle n'avait pas encore appris à faire les différences des signatures de chakra des différentes pupilles, mais elle savait très bien les reconnaître. Il y avait une exception à la règle. Elle savait voir les Sharingans quand ceux-ci étaient actifs.

-« Ino… ? »

Deux hypothèses étaient présentes. Soit il s'agissait de Sasuke Uchiha, soit, dans un cas un peu plus problématique, il s'agissait de son frère. Le traître, l'homme qui avait tué tous les membres de son clan. Uchiha Itachi. _Réfléchis, réfléchis Ino !_ Ils étaient six et plusieurs d'entre eux possédaient des pupilles spéciales dont des Sharingan… Sasuke, l'équipe Taka était constituée de quatre membres… D'autres recrues auraient-elles rejoint le groupe entre temps ? L'Akatsuki, quant à elle, était tous des criminels de hauts niveaux. Les services de renseignement des différentes Nations avaient déjà dévoilé la nature de certains éléments dont disposait l'organisation. Il était de nature commune qu'ils jouaient de plusieurs dojutsu.

-« Ino ! »

Et si ses souvenirs sont corrects, ils se déplaçaient toujours par groupe de deux. De toute façon, c'était bel et bien le cas avec Hidan et Kakuzu. Elle serra les dents à la pensée de ces deux ignobles personnes.

-« Eh ! Ino ! » Réitéra Shikamaru.

La jeune femme, tirée de ses pensées, se retourna vers ses deux coéquipiers.

-« Les gars, on a un problème. »


	7. The first injury is always the most

A la suite de leur accord, Itachi guida Sakura dans les couloirs de la base. Il tourna à la suite de plusieurs couloirs et remonta un escalier pour retourner à la grande salle où Sakura avait été en arrivant. L'endroit était toujours aussi lumineux que la première fois. A présent, elle n'était plus captive. Peut-être n'était-ce pas si mauvais d'apprécier la vue. Mais… Malgré elle, sa loyauté irait toujours à Konoha. Malgré son serment.

-« Tu as fini par accepter notre proposition ? »

La voix, qui venait de derrière elle, eut pour effet de la faire sursauter. Ce ton grave et puissant. Elle se tourna rapidement vers lui, mais rapidement, elle détourna le regard.

-« Ne détourne pas le regard. C'est une preuve de faiblesse, les faibles n'ont pas leur place dans l'Akatsuki. »

Sakura acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Pain, dans son regard si particulier. Son expression n'affichait aucun sentiment, aucune émotion. Quelque part, ce visage lui faisait peur. C'est peut-être ainsi qu'elle s'est rendu compte à quel point sa vie était en danger si elle faisait un moindre faux pas.

-« J-je ferais de mon mieux. » Murmura-t-elle.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle à ce point oppressée ?

Pain hocha la tête et continua son chemin. Décidément, Sakura ne savait réellement pas quoi penser de lui. Mais ne devait-elle pas apprendre à vois chacun des membres d'un œil nouveau ? Il lui fallait, après tout, gagner leur confiance et leur faveur si elle voulait espérer pouvoir s'enfuir un jour. Mais elle s'en était bien rendue compte en affrontant Kisame et Itachi. Seule, elle n'avait aucune chance face à l'Uchiha. Seule, elle aurait énormément de mal à combattre Kisame. Seule, elle se ferait tuée par Pain. Seule, tous les membres de l'Akatsuki auront sa peau.

Peut-être pourrait-elle transmettre des informations à Konoha en interne ?

Mais… il fallait qu'elle accepte qu'aux yeux de tous, elle deviendrait une criminelle. Une traîtresse.

Que penserait Naruto de tout ça ? Et Sasuke ?

Sakura eut un sourire infiniment plus amer.

Cependant, elle abandonna toute tentative de pensées allant dans le sens de Konoha ou ses proches. Elle se concentra sur le chemin qu'Itachi prenait. Elle ne souhaitait pas dépendre de lui, ou même de personne. Elle s'interrogea même sur la relation qu'elle aurait avec les différents membres de l'Akatsuki. Serait-elle jugée comme un paria ? Une fille trop simplette n'ayant aucun niveau dans le milieu de la criminalité ? Devrait-elle considérer ces gens comme des collègues ? Comme des camarades ? Ou chacun jugeait l'autre comme un outil pour atteindre leur but final ?

Sakura aurait sans doute réponses à ses questions dans les jours qui viennent.

Itachi, entre temps, avait eu le temps de monter un escalier et de longer un couloir qui donnait lieu sur plusieurs portes.

-« Voici les chambres. » Déclara l'homme.

-« La tienne est celle au fond du couloir, à droite. Profites-en pour te reposer un peu. Je viendrais te chercher ce soir pour commencer ton initiation. Tu devrais trouver de quoi pouvoir manger un peu en bas, si l'envie t'en prend. La cuisine se trouve à côté de la grande salle. »

Sakura hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre, sans même accorder un seul regard à Itachi. La pièce était simple, munie d'un lit, d'une lampe et d'une commode. La jeune femme eut très faim à cause de ces derniers jours passés dans la cellule, mais bizarrement, elle n'eut aucune envie de se rendre dans les cuisines pour le moment. Elle avait bien trop peur de tomber nez à nez avec un des criminels qui logeait ici. Un criminel… Mais ne l'était-elle pas devenue à son tour en embrassant cette nouvelle carrière ? La medic-nin se laissa tomber sur son lit et profita. Il n'était pas spécialement confortable, mais il l'était bien plus que le sol froid, gelé de la geôle. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes inonder les draps.

* * *

Ce fut lorsqu'Itachi frappa quelques coups à la porte de Sakura que celle-ci se réveilla brusquement. Son visage semblait tendu, sans doute les larmes qui étaient passées par là un peu plus tôt. Elle passa rapidement ses mains sur son visage, donna quelques coups sur ses vêtements et se leva. La jeune femme ouvrit doucement la porte, ne laissant apercevoir qu'une seule partie de son visage par son interlocuteur.

-« Je viens te chercher. Pour ton initiation. » Déclara-t-il.

-« Je vous suis. » Répondit Sakura.

Au fond d'elle-même, Sakura redoutait cette fameuse initiation. Etait-ce un rituel sordide qu'elle devait compléter à la force de son sang ? Devait-elle contribuer au meurtre de quelqu'un ? Finalement, elle ne souhaitait même pas y songer. Cependant, ce n'était rien de tout cela. Sakura se trouvait derrière Itachi qui l'a dominait largement de par sa hauteur. Elle avançait timidement, intimidée par tous les membres de l'Akatsuki présents. Kisame la toisait d'un regard mauvais. Pain, quant à lui, gardait son expression indescriptible. Une femme se tenait à ses côtés, d'après la documentation du bingo-book, il devait s'agir de Konan. Si l'on en croyait la paperasse, elle maîtriserait le papier. C'est Deidara et Tobi, une nouvelle recrue assez peu connue des services de renseignement qui accompagnaient les membres restant. La jeune femme, même si elle ne le montrait pas, était complètement terrorisée. Tous ces membres réunis, Sakura en était franchement intimidée. Pour le moment, elle tentait de se faire toute petite derrière Itachi. L'homme devait bien avoir une tête de plus qu'elle, quelque part, même si elle le haïssait à un point inimaginable, semblait être un mur entre elle et les autres membres. Cependant, Pain fit un petit signe dans sa direction, l'invitant à avancer vers lui.

Son expression était toujours aussi impassible. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas, à son plus grand désarroi, à déchiffrer ses émotions. Elle avança donc dans sa direction dans un pas qui se fit plus ferme et se plaça devant lui, à la vue de tous les membres présents. Sakura tenta de les ignorer, de faire le vide dans sa tête afin de se donner un air plus calme, plus déterminé, plus serein.

Pain saisit alors la cape si significative qui se trouvait à sa gauche et la tandis à la kunoichi. Sakura l'observa avant de la prendre, précautionneusement. Elle caressa la matière du tissu. La cape n'était pas rêche, mais pas forcément fine. Elle semblait tout simplement très solide. Résistante.

L'homme l'observa et fit un petit signe de tête. Il attendait qu'elle mette sa cape à son tour et d'embrasser le _rouge et noir_. Alors elle baissa de nouveau son visage vers le vêtement et, après quelques secondes de silence, elle enfila en une fraction de seconde son uniforme, faisant claquer la cape dans l'air ambiant.

Pain sortit alors de sa propre cape, un petit écrin noir, simple. Il fit un pas devant Sakura et déclara simplement :

-« Cette bague, est le témoin, la preuve de ton appartenance à l'Akatsuki. En l'acceptant comme chacun d'entre nous avant toi, tu t'engages à offrir ton entière loyauté à l'organisation et ce, jusqu'à que la mort ne t'arrache à ces terres. En portant ce bijou comme ton prédécesseur avant toi, tu acceptes d'être soumise et de soumettre autrui à la discipline de l'organisation tout comme nous le somme. »

Il continua :

-« Haruno Sakura, acceptes-tu la décision du _destin_ en ralliant nos rangs ? »

La medic-nin eut un petit rictus qui se voulu amer et provocateur.

-« Ai-je réellement le choix ? »

Sans attendre la réaction de son interlocuteur, elle détacha son bandeau frontal et tandis la main vers lui, lui quémandant silencieusement le kunai qui viendra signer le contrat de sa nouvelle vie de déserteur, de _nuke-nin_.

Comprenant immédiatement sa demande, Pain lui lança une arme dans un petit lobe, donnant son approbation.

Sakura raya le fruit de dures années de labeur sans sourciller, dans un mouvement droit et puissant. Elle rattacha son bandeau afin de soutenir ce qui lui servait de masse capillaire et tandis sa main vers Pain.

-« Moi, Sakura Haruno, me soumets alors au choix du destin. »

Le nuke-nin ouvra alors l'écrin, dévoilant une bague semblable à celles de tous les autres membres. Ironie du sort, celle-ci était d'un léger rose pale. Rose qu'elle avait déjà aperçue une fois dans sa vie et dont jamais, au grand jamais n'oublierait la teinte. Cette bague n'était autre que celle de son prédécesseur, _Sasori_.

Elle, qui portait déjà chaque jour le poids de sa mort, était donc accablée d'un nouveau fardeau. Un rappel quotidien de l'homme qu'elle avait dû abattre de sang-froid. Mais qui était-elle pour s'en plaindre. La seule chose était que son statut de meurtrière devait en rester secret.

-« Ce bijou porte le nom de _Gyoku_. Cela signifie l'orbe, la sphère. Elle représente la création et la manifestation. Désormais, elle est à toi. Fais-en bon usage. »

Pain l'enfila alors sur le pouce gauche de Sakura. Désormais, elle était un membre à part entier de l'Akatsuki. Il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière désormais. Elle souffla un grand coup, discrètement, petit à petit, et s'inclina légèrement.

-« Le temps de ton entraînement, tu feras équipe avec Itachi et Kisame. »

L'Uchiha ne broncha pas. Kisame non plus. Pain devait vraiment être effrayant pour ne lui opposer aucune résistance.

-« Bien. » Répondit-elle.

-« De plus, je souhaite que tu accordes une attention médicale toute particulière aux yeux d'Itachi. Il serait intolérable de les perdre. »

Sakura hocha doucement la tête.

A la suite de cet échange, tous les membres commencèrent à se disperser.

Itachi, à son tour se retourna pour marcher doucement hors de la salle. Cela la tuait de se l'admettre, mais à présent, il était son point de repère. Qu'elle le voulait ou non. Alors timidement, elle le suivait.

À sa grande surprise, l'homme se trouva dans la cuisine. Il prit un tablier et sortir un couteau de l'un des tiroirs. Il l'aiguisa rapidement et le posa sur le plan de travail. L'Uchiha se tourna alors vers le réfrigérateur et en sortit quelques légumes en tout genre. Mais avant de ne faire quoi que ce soit sur ceux-ci, il se retourna vers Sakura qui l'observait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il lui fit un petit signe, l'indiquant de le suivre et il lui lança un tablier dessus. Il lui tandis le couteau qu'il avait aiguisé, une planche et quelques tomates.

-"Coupe." Prononça-t-il.

 _Et elle coupa._

Son entraînement au ninjutsu médical lui avait conféré puissance, vitesse, réflexion et précision. Reconnaitre un poison, une plante médicinale et l'utiliser à bon escient afin d'en faire un remède. Pour cela, chaque plante disposait d'une propriété, d'un dosage à appliquer au milligramme près. La dextérité fut donc de la partie.

C'est sans problème qu'elle commença à découper les tomates que le nukenin lui avait tendu. Itachi aussi était très habile. La plupart des légumes étaient finement découpé et disposés sur le plan de travail. Sakura rajouta les siens à proximité de ceux du jeune homme et en profita pour ouvrir le frigo à son tour pour en sortir quelques pièces de viandes. Quitte à cuisiner, autant le faire proprement.

-"Ragout. C'est exact." Dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et commença à en enlever les graisses et à les assaisonner. Elle ajouta plusieurs mélanges des herbes déjà présentes dans la cuisine dans sa mixture et posa le tout dans une grande marmite d'eau. La kunoichi y disposant plusieurs autres légumes dans le bouillon et referma le couvercle afin de laisser mijoter tout cela.

-"Vous êtes douée Sakura. L'enseignement de Tsunade vous a bien réussi." Déclara-t-il.

-"Et il était bien loin d'être complet." Lui murmura-t-elle.

Sakura repensait à son mentor. Pourrait-elle un jour la regarder à nouveau droit dans les yeux ? Certainement pas. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Itachi avant de plonger son regard émeraude dans le sien.

-"Quand serez-vous disponible afin de faire un premier diagnostic pour vos yeux ?" Questionna-t-elle, changeant radicalement le sujet.

-"Ce soir, mais je suppose que tu préférais te reposer. La journée a dû être longue."

Sakura tenait à peine sur ses jambes, mais ses yeux semblait tellement grands ouverts.

-"En effet." Acquiesça-t-elle.

-"Dans ce cas, ne précipitons pas les choses. Demain, on commencera ton entrainement. Il n'est pas question de le négliger."

 _Tout comme il n'est pas question de négliger ses précieuses pupilles._ Se murmura-t-elle intérieurement. Pain avait été suffisamment clair là-dessus.

-"Dans ce cas, afin de ne pas _négliger_ vos yeux, il serait préférable que vous ne vous vous serviez pas de vos Sharingan." Elle hésita avant d'ajouter « Du moins… pas pour le moment. »

-"Très bien."

Il avait ouvert le couvert de la marmite afin de mélanger et assaisonner le ragout.

-"En quoi consistera l'entrainement ? " Se risqua à demander Sakura.

Itachi, tout en continuant de cuisiner, répondit :

-"Je pense qu'il est nécessaire d'améliorer ton endurance en premier. Je me doute que tes qualités de médecins font de toi quelqu'un d'apte à tenir lors des longues nuits de veillée, mais en tant que membre d'Akatsuki, bien que tes soins peuvent nous être particulièrement avantageux, il est préférable que tu sois capable de te battre en donnant toutes tes forces et ce, efficacement."

Sakura hocha la tête.

-"On continuera alors par le taijutsu et on finira par le ninjutsu."

La jeune femme nota qu'il ne fit, à la suite, aucune ébauche sur le genjutsu. N'étant pas sa matière de prédilection, Sakura nota ce détail dans la tête. Peut-être qu'Itachi ne souhaitait pas que ses illusions soient inefficaces contre elle. Ou peut-être que sa (futur) trahison était prévisible. Une chose était sûre, Akatsuki la voulait à son contrôle. Et elle, elle n'était certainement pas prête par rapport aux événements qui vont suivre.

Il se passa un petit temps silencieux avant qu'Itachi n'ouvre le couvercle pour remuer de nouveau la mixture. L'odeur des légumes, des épices et de la viande se répandirent petit à petit dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas désagréable. Le résultat deviendrait sans doute convenable. Sakura remarqua que derrière la porte se trouvait un grand sac. Elle se risqua à s'y avancer et à l'ouvrir afin d'en découvrir le contenu. C'est sans surprise qu'elle constata qu'il était complètement remplit de riz. Des centaines, voire des milliers de grains de riz blanc. La kunoichi pris un petit bol qu'elle estima être proche d'une unité et prit trois unité de riz qu'elle ajouta dans une casserole qu'elle sortit de l'armoire où Itachi avait pris la marmite. Sakura rinça le riz plusieurs fois avant de le faire cuir, doucement.

Sentant peu à peu ses forces la quitter, elle s'installa sur une des chaises de la grande table et se reposa un peu. Itachi resta muet face à ce spectacle. Et petit à petit, elle sentit simplement le sommeil l'attraper de ses bras. Mais une jolie odeur chatouilla ses narines. Pendant son moment d'absence, une assiette de curry était simplement posée devant elle, accompagné d'un petit bol de riz.

Les autres membres prirent place dans cuisine, et le repas se passa dans un silence qui se fit complet.


	8. A liar is a liar

Naruto ruminait.

Naruto était excédé.

Naruto se trouvait à deux doigts d'enrager.

Naruto se sentait mis à l'écart. Il détestait cette sensation. Cette sensation qu'il avait ressentie durant toute son enfance. Il s'était promis de l'effacer, de l'annihiler, de la supprimer de son existence en grandissant. Et pourtant, ce malaise n'en était que grandissant.

Tout le monde semblait occupé, sur les nerfs, en train de courir partout et pourtant... Même la mémé Tsunade conservait ce sourire en le voyant. Tout le monde conservait le même sourire en le voyant. Mais ce que Naruto voyait, c'était l'inquiétude que cachaient ces sourires pleins d'hypocrisie. Etait-ce l'inquiétude de savoir ce qu'il pourrait découvrir en découvrant leur secret ? Celle qui concernait le démon qu'il abritait en lui ? Au fond de lui, il s'en foutait. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le visage, pourquoi avait-il tant la sensation de retourner à la case départ. De perdre la confiance qu'il n'avait jamais eu des villageois.

Naruto n'était pas dupe.

Ses camarades lui mentaient. Les villageois lui mentaient. Ses amis lui mentaient. Tout le monde lui mentait.

Et Sakura, Sasuke, les deux personnes qui avaient été un jour capable de le comprendre, ne sont pas là. Plus là. Sasuke était partis, laissant Sakura et lui seuls. Les larmes de Sakura l'avaient tellement touché lorsqu'elles ont coulées. Ses sentiments l'avaient tellement atteint... Sakura, dans ses paroles, dans ses mots, avait montré tellement d'attachement à Sasuke.

De l'amour.

D'une certaine manière, par Sakura, il espérait recevoir un amour tel que le sien un jour. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il l'appréciait, par sa franchise sans limite. Elle était sa Sakura. La Sakura à laquelle il a fait la promesse de ramener leur coéquipier. Leur ami.

Mais comment pouvait-il diable tenir sa promesse, respecter son nindo si tout le monde lui interdisait l'accès à la sortie du village !

En plus de tous ces mensonges, il était confiné dans ce tout petit espace ! Et ils espéraient en plus qu'il se tienne bien ? A carreau ? Hors de tout ennui ? Mais c'était mal le connaître !

Le ninja parcourait alors les rues de Konoha sans prendre gares aux regards que certains habitants lui lançaient. Même si des années durant, il avait trouvé ce comportement blessant, d'une part, il avait appris à devenir moins perméable à ces futilités. Et par les temps qui couraient, il était beaucoup trop plongé dans ses pensées pour pouvoir même prendre garde à cela.

Il songea alors à rendre visite à Sakura. Depuis le temps, elle devrait être rentrée de mission non ? Quoi que, il ne l'avait pas vu de la semaine, peut-être était-elle occupée ailleurs... Il en haussa les épaules. Il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas déranger Sakura, il ne tenait pas à faire les frais de son poing dans la figure.

Peut-être devrait-il aller s'entraîner un peu ? Qui sait, peut-être arriverait-il à perfectionner ses techniques ? Cela lui permettrait sans doute d'oublier le flagrant manque de confiance dont faisait preuve l'entièreté des gens de Konoha.

* * *

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla, elle trouva son lit confortable. Il n'était pas spécialement luxueux ni même fait pour être agréable, étant donné que la base dans laquelle elle se trouvait était une annexe de la principale. Mais son dos n'avait connu que le sol froid et dur des cellules ces derniers jours. Il était donc normal pour elle d'apprécier ces petites choses, bien qu'elles soient futiles.  
C'est de se dire que tout cela n'était pas un rêve qui l'a dit se relever. Elle resta un instant assise sur le lit, contemplant le vide. Alors tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Elle avait bel et bien intégré l'Akatsuki, trahi Konoha. Rejoint les crapules de la pire espèce. Se réveillera-t-elle de nouveau un jour avec le sourire ? C'était la question qui l'a tourmentait désormais.

Petit à petit, elle fit glisser ses jambes contre le drap et se leva, les esprits clairs. Sakura prit un temps pour observer la cape qui était posée sur sa commode. Pourrait-elle un jour arborer fièrement ces armoiries ? Sincèrement, elle ne l'espérait pas. La kunoichi soupira avant de voir une seconde porte dans sa chambre. Elle s'approcha d'elle et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. C'était simplement qu'une modeste salle d'eau.

Sakura eut un petit sourire. Elle abandonna les vêtements qu'elle portait et se glissa dans la douche. La jeune femme n'y resta pas très longtemps mais elle apprécia pour la première fois le contact de l'eau contre sa peau. Elle se décharge rapidement et s'habilla.  
La dernière chose, le dernier obstacle qui se trouva devant elle était son bandeau frontal. Elle avait réussi à détruire quelques années de durs labeurs en l'espace de quelques secondes. Son sourire se fit bien amer. Sakura frôla le métal du bout des doigts et, d'une prise plus ferme, s'empara de l'objet pour enfin, l'enfiler dans ses cheveux roses.

Bien que sa mine semble plus reposée, il sembla évident, lorsqu'on la vit, qu'elle gardait les séquelles de sa semaine passée.

C'est plus hésitante qu'elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle avait eu, ce qu'elle estima être de la chance en ne croisant personne dans le premier couloir. Elle se dit alors qu'elle était peut-être sortie en dernière. Et cette pensée la rendit anxieuse.

D'un pas qui voulait presque assuré, elle rejoignit la grande salle. Peut-être trouverait-elle quelqu'un ?

La kunoichi voulu se raviser, mais elle avait déjà posé un pied dans la grande pièce... Faire marche arrière n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Alors elle continua son chemin sans ne jamais croiser personne. C'est son ventre qui la ramena à la raison et la poussa à se rendre aux cuisines.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la lourde porte, ses yeux entrèrent directement en contact avec ceux d'Itachi. L'image pouvait sembler étrange, étant donné que les bourreaux psychopathes qu'étaient les membres de l'Akatsuki ; mais l'homme était tranquillement assis sur une des chaises de la table, en tenue qui semblait être d'entraînement. Elle était tout du moins plus détendue que la cape si stricte que tous avaient pris l'habitude de porter. Une tasse de café, bien noir, se trouvait devant lui. Sakura nota qu'il aimait sans doute les choses amers pour boire un café si serré.

Il eut un long instant de silence. Sakura n'osa pas bouger la moindre parcelle de son corps. Itachi avait beau être assis, son regard lui donnait l'impression qu'il la regardait de haut. De très haut.

Son intuition lui dictait cependant que ce n'était pas lui qui prononcerait le premier mot. Etait-ce à elle de le faire ? Autant vous dire qu'elle appréhendait. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir (le pouvait-elle réellement ? La panique la rendait sans moyens) qu'un léger « bonjour » franchit ce qui lui servait de bouche.

Mais après tout, qu'y avait-il de mal à le dire à quelqu'un que l'on n'avait pas encore vu de la journée.

Itachi eut l'air surpris, mais lui répondit bonjour. Il continua à siroter son café tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Bien qu'aucune paroles ne furent prononcé, ce silence fut très communicatif. Sakura se taisait par peur de mal faire et de contrarier l'homme, lui se languissait sans doute de sa torture mentale. Cela marquait une certaine supériorité et lui, ne faisait rien pour que la situation ne change.

Afin de se détacher de cet échange, Sakura se servi simplement une tasse de café. Son quotidien de médecin l'avait habitué à cette mixture. Ses journées longue et rythmée de soins en tout genre lui avait appris les bienfaits du café. Lorsqu'elle en but la première gorgée, elle sentie la chaleur de la boisson se diffuser dans son corps ainsi qu'une force s'accaparer de ses membres et ses yeux.

Cependant, encore une fois l'intuition de Sakura la trompa. Ce fut bel et bien Itachi qui commença la discussion.

-« Ce matin, j'aimerai que l'on commence directement avec ton entrainement. Cependant, il serait utile de faire ton constat vis-à-vis de mes yeux avant. Cette première séance risque d'être un peu rude pour toi.»

Sous la table, ses poings se serraient. A peine arrivée qu'il mettait déjà ses capacités en cause. Son expression ne changea pas pour autant. Sakura conserva son attitude concentrée et… froide.

-« Très bien. »

-« Termine ton petit déjeuné et rejoint-moi dans la grande salle en tenue d'entrainement. »

Cette fois-ci, Sakura aurait bien dit oui, mais elle était arrivée de manière assez…. Aléatoire au repaire de l'Akatsuki. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu son déménagement.

-« Navrée de vous décevoir, mais je n'en ai pas. » Lâcha-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

-« Il doit y avoir des vêtements dans ta commode. Je ne garantis pas qu'ils soient à ta taille, mais cela devrait suffire pour des entrainements standards. » Rétorqua-t-il.

-« D'accord. »

Le silence se fit de nouveaux.

A vrai dire, il était difficile d'entamer une discussion avec cet homme, se disait Sakura. Toutes les fibres de son être semblaient hurler qu'il ne répondrait pas aux choses futiles. Or, des choses intelligentes, elle n'en avait pas tant que ça à dire. Sakura se risqua tout de même à prendre le pas vis-à-vis de ses yeux.

-« Concernant vos yeux… Avez-vous des problèmes récurrents ? Des symptômes qui se répéteraient ? »

-« Je vois de moins en moins loin. De temps en temps, mes yeux se brouillent d'un coup. Il m'arrive de voir double. »

 _Les mêmes symptômes que Sasuke._

-« Ces troubles viennent à force d'une utilisation récurrente de vos Sharingan, je me trompe ? »

Pendant un instant, une fraction de seconde, Sakura a cru lire de l'étonnement dans le regard d'Itachi. Mais son regard implacable, son masque froid reprit purement et simplement le dessus.

-« Oui. »

-« Je vois. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Elle souffla avant de reprendre :

-« Il y a, dans la sacoche que… »

Sakura hésita un instant. Mais dans les yeux d'Itachi ne se répétait qu'une seule et unique phrase : « _Poursuivez, je vous en prie. »_ Prononcer dans ce ton formel, encore et encore.

-« La sacoche ou j'avais mes armes. Il y a dedans un carnet et un stylo que j'utilise pour prendre des notes, lorsque j'examine un… _patient_. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Itachi soupira, surement las de devoir se coltiner une femme aussi… exigeante. L'homme se leva, sortit de la cuisine et se rendit quelque salles plus loin dans le même couloir. Il y resta quelques instants et, en sorti avec la fameuse sacoche que la kunoichi lui avait demandé.

-« Un seul faux geste de ta part et… »

-« Je n'attaque pas les patients. » Coupa la jeune femme.

Elle saisit d'une main ferme l'objet que lui avait tendu Itachi et le rattacha autour de sa taille. Sakura prit alors le fameux carnet et l'un des quelques stylos qui trainaient par là et se réinstalla à la table.

-« Vos yeux. » Continua-t-elle. « A quels moments ont-ils tendances à se brouiller ? »

-« Après certaines techniques. »

-« Lesquelles ? » Insista la jeune femme.

Il resta muet.

-« Comprenez que je ne pourrais pas établir un bilan correct si vous me dispensez d'informations qui pourraient s'avérer primordiale à votre guérison. »

-« On ne te demande pas de me guérir mais d'établir un constat. Fais ton travail. »

Cette phrase eut le don d'agacer de plus en plus Sakura.

-« Si le constat n'avait pas pour but de vous guérir, il serait inutile de le faire. Répondez à mes questions s'il vous plait. »

-« Certaines techniques de copiages et des genjutsu. »

Le stylo coucha son encre sur le papier. Il fut alors évident que les techniques de copiages dont il parlait étaient celles des ninjutsu les plus poussés et que les genjutsu dont il faisait référence étaient le kaléidoscope hypnotique. Sasuke avait également éprouvé des symptômes du genre lorsqu'il venait de découvrir son propre sharingan. Mais il n'était qu'un novice à l'époque ! Itachi Uchiha n'avait rien d'un novice ! Le Sharingan a des effets néfastes s'il y a une mauvaise utilisation, mais la jeune femme avait la conviction qu'Itachi maîtrisait à la perfection ses techniques.

-« Ces techniques… Je suppose qu'elles sont gourmandes en Chakra. Est-ce qu'elles sont adaptées à vos réserves ? Ou sont-elles…-

-« Si c'est un moyen détourné d'extorquer des informations sur mes capacités, ne te donnes pas cette peine, je ne répondrai pas. »

-« S'il vous plait ! » Insista-t-elle. –« J'ai besoin de savoir s'il s'agit d'un problème concernant la veine chakraïque ! Sasuke et, je suppose que la quasi-totalité des Uchiha en ont souffert eux aussi. »

Il lui lança un regard noir.

-« Mon frère ? Qu'a-t-il avoir avec cela ?! »

Sakura s'en voulu aussitôt d'avoir eu le culot de mentionner le nom de Sasuke et même d'évoquer l'existence des autres Uchiha. Il avait beau les avoirs tués, il-. Une soudaine migraine prit la jeune femme et d'un coup, elle vit deux pupilles rouges dans son esprit apparaitre l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Elle passa sa main sur son visage, s'interrogeant brièvement sur ce qu'était ce phénomène et le laissa finalement de côté afin de répondre à Itachi. Une vague d'adrénaline avait eu le temps de parcourir ses veines. Surement l'effet du café.

-« Il se trouve que _Sasuke_ avait ce genre de problème lorsqu'il était genin. » S'exclama froidement Sakura. –« Ses veines Chakraïque était trop fine à l'époque pour supporter le surplus de Chakra que recevaient ses yeux. »

-« J'ai depuis bien longtemps dépassé le stade de genin, _Sakura_. »

Cela devait être la première fois qu'Itachi prononça son prénom. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos.

* * *

-« Tu es certaines de ce que tu avances ? Tu es conscience de la gravité des informations ? »

-« Oui. » Confirma Ino. « Tsunade-sama, tout porte à croire que Sakura a été enlevé par ce qui semble être l'Akatsuki. Des traces de combats ont été retrouvées au Sud de Konoha, aux abords de la forêt. L'une des traces de chakra appartient à un porteur du Sharingan. »

-« Cela pourrait très bien être Sasuke ? » Souligna Kakashi.

-« Quel qu'en soit, si Sakura, et si c'est réellement Sakura qui s'est faite enlevée, si elle est réellement aux mains de l'Akatsuki, ou tant bien même celle de Sasuke et la team Taka, elle est en danger. » Déclara Tsunade.

-« Quand lancerons-nous le début des opérations ? » Coupa Shikamaru.

Le Hokage se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Il lui était délicat d'envoyer une escouade ainsi. Si les informations d'Ino étaient bonnes, six personnes, des nukenins surpuissants les attendaient pied fermes. Si elle envoyait ses meilleurs éléments d'un coup, elle n'était pas certaine de l'issu des événements. Et elle prendrait également le risque que Naruto se rendent compte de ce qu'il se passe. Pire encore, qu'il se jette dans la gueule du loup ! Ce coup-là n'était absolument pas permis. Naruto ne devait absolument pas se faire avoir ne serait-ce que par l'Akatsuki ou part Sasuke. Quel qu'en serrait l'issu, cela serait fatal pour lui.


	9. Out of sight out of mind

A la suite de ces paroles froides et dures, Itachi congédia Sakura des cuisines. Celle-ci se rendit dans sa chambre comme convenu afin de, comme initialement prévu, se changer. Les vêtements promis étaient tout juste un peu trop grands, mais deux trois coups d'aiguille et elle serait capable de les arranger. Elle alla alors comme promis dans la grande salle et s'adossa contre le mur afin d'y attendre Itachi.

Autant dire qu'elle appréhendait.

Elle appréhendait beaucoup même.

L'homme lui avait vraiment fait peur quelques instants plus tôt. Son cœur battant encore la chamade tant elle avait été secouée par les événements. Bien que Sakura ait l'habitude des entraînements difficile du fait que Tsunade, l'actuel Godaime, implacable femme était son sensei, elle se demanda quelle sorte d'entrainement allait lui dispenser l'Uchiha. A cause de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine, une petite voix lui murmurait sans cesse dans son esprit qu'il serait intransigeant voir invivable. Mais encore une fois, c'était surtout parce que l'homme lui avait réellement fait peur… Qui pourrait la juger à ce propos ? _Il lui avait fait du mal. Il l'avait torturée_.

Itachi n'arriva pas beaucoup plus tard. Il avait eu le temps de finir son café, bien qu'agacé par la jeune femme de la laver et de la rejoindre. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais son regard en disait long. Il lui fit simplement signe de le suivre d'un geste de main. Alors elle resta derrière lui. Il pouvait entendre le bruit de ses pas derrière lui. Il était peu assuré. Il tira la conclusion que la kunoichi n'était pas rassurée en sa présence. Elle ne l'était sans doute en la présence de personne.

Les deux se retrouvèrent, à la suite de quelques escaliers, en dehors du refuge. Sakura fut d'ailleurs très étonné qu'Itachi la face sortir. L'homme sauta sur une branche en hauteur et déclara, lorsque la jeune femme l'eut rejoint :

-« Le parcours que l'on va faire correspond au tour de Konoha, en terme distance. Ce cercle a un diamètre de quelques kilomètres par rapport à l'entrée principale. Retiens bien le chemin, je ne le répéterais pas. Tu le referas tous les matins avant l'entraînement. »

-« Bien. » Acquiesça-t-elle.

L'instant d'après, les deux couraient. Sakura était très concentrée sur le chemin, il n'était pas difficile à retenir en raison des cibles à kunai disséminées un peu partout et du sentier qui apparaissait sur la fin.

Pas un seul mot n'avait été prononcé sur le chemin. Etrangement, la distance parcourue lui semblait longue. Si l'on ne lui avait pas dit, elle n'aurait jamais pu la comparer avec celle du tour de Konoha. Elle avait dû la parcourir suite à ses tours de gardes, lorsqu'elle était genin, et le temps couru avait semblé plus court. _Peut-être était-ce parce qu'à l'époque, il y avait Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi-sensei ?_

A la suite, l'homme ramena la nouvelle recrue à l'intérieur de la base et ils entamèrent une séance de taijutsu. Il était indéniable qu'Itachi était fort. Il enchainait sans faiblir les droites, les coups de pieds et son jeu de jambe était toujours en action ! La jeune femme eut toutes les peines du monde à s'avouer qu'il avait raison. Itachi l'avait bien estimé lorsqu'il avait établis le plan de son entrainement. Elle n'était pas un ninja de front, mais une aide. Elle manquait de force brute. Mais concrètement, les seules pensées qui hantaient son esprit étaient sa haine pour l'Uchiha. Alors que lui semblait savoir ou bien frapper et à répétition de sorte à ce que ce soit désagréable pour la jeune femme, Sakura avait pour elle la vitesse et l'agilité de son corps frêle. Alors elle enchainait pirouette et saut pour esquiver les frappes de son adversaire. Elle attendait la faille parfaite pour porter son coup ! Mais la garde d'Itachi était parfaite, pas une seule ouverture… Il était toujours en mouvement et rien ne semblait le fatiguer. Tous les points vitaux et sensibles étaient hors de sa portée et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Sakura tenta de charger une fois, deux fois, en vain. Curieusement, à aucun moment de ce premier combat ne lui était venu à l'esprit de renforcer ses paumes ou même ses jambes avec du chakra. D'une certaine manière, elle trouvait cela déloyal surtout que lui s'était bel et bien cantonné à sa demande, c'est-à-dire celle de ne pas utiliser le Sharingan.

Une seule, une seule et unique chose la permettait de tenir. De le regarder. De continuer à frapper, encore et encore, ou du moins, essayer. C'est l'envie, l'assurance de savoir que si elle le touchait, elle serait capable de l'abattre. La lueur qui brillait dans son regard, c'était la haine, l'envie de tuer. Quelle ironie, sachant qu'elle s'était promise de ne jamais devenir comme Sasuke. Lourde erreur, elle ne lui avait jamais plus ressemblé que maintenant.

Et Itachi, instigateur de tous ces sentiments présent dans le cœur de son jeune frère s'était vite rendu compte qu'il avait merdé. S'il voulait qu'un jour son frère soit à sa hauteur, il ne fallait pas qu'il se concentre sur sa haine envers lui. Il fallait que cette haine ne reste qu'un facteur. Lui, devait trouver une autre motivation qui pouvait lui permettre de s'améliorer, et non pas se focaliser sur ces sentiments de rancœur. En voyant cette même rage dans les yeux de Sakura, le visage de son frère, le visage de Sasuke lui sauta aux yeux. Lorsque celle-ci, dans un énième assaut, se rua sur lui, il empoigna ses deux bras et plongea son regard dans le siens. La respiration de la kunoichi était haletante.

-« L'entrainement est terminé pour aujourd'hui. »

Et pourtant, Sakura continua de forcer, la haine dans ses yeux toujours présente. Elle voulait lui faire payer. Payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, payer pour l'avoir priver de son village, ses amis payer pour la douleur que son cœur ressentait, payer pour avoir entrainé Sasuke hors du village, payer pour lui avoir insuffler cette haine, payer pour-

-« _Sakura_. » Répéta-t-il. « L'entrainement est _terminé_. »

Sa voix n'était pas adopté un ton violet, mais elle restait tout de même froide.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, reprenait petit à petit ses esprits. Elle relâcha la force qu'elle exerçait dans ses bras, détendit ses jambes et son esprit prit peu à peu conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Un autre sentiment dominant prit place dans ses pupilles. _La peur._ Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'avait-t-elle osé faire devant Itachi Uchiha ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent mais avant même qu'elle ne commence à balbutier quoi que ce soit, Itachi la lâcha comme si le contact de sa peau l'avait brulé. La sensation désagréable du regard perçant de l'homme sur elle ne quitta pas Sakura qui elle, avait baissé les yeux depuis bien longtemps. _Bon sang !_ Ou était passée la Sakura combattive ! Celle qui regardait l'adversité droite dans les yeux ! La jeune femme chassa cette pensée de son mental. Ici, c'était elle la plus en position de détresse. Et tôt ou tard, il fallait qu'elle se fasse accepter des autres membres si elle voulait un jour pouvoir espérer donner des renseignements utiles à Konoha. _Ce n'était pas gagné._

-« Je suis… déso- »

-« Vas te reposer. On reprend cette après-midi. » Coupa-t-il.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sakura, elle, tomba à genou. Quand est-ce qu'elle avait laissé ses sentiments la dominer à ce point ? Quand avait-elle permit à sa colère de l'aveugler à ce point ?

* * *

Kakashi était contrarié. Kakashi était en colère. Kakashi était inquiet.

Sakura n'était pas revenu depuis et Ino avait rapporté des nouvelles peu rassurante à son sujet. Se pourrait-elle qu'elle se soit réellement faite enlevée par la team Taka, ou pire encore l'Akatsuki ? Le Jounin reprit alors une vieille habitude qu'il pensait avoir perdu. Il sorti son vieux paquet de cigarette de la poche avoisinant sa poitrine et en tira une hors de la petite boite. Il l'alluma à l'aide d'un léger Katon et tira une première bouffée. Curieusement, ses muscles se décontractèrent, et bien que l'anxiété fût toujours présente, il indéniablement plus détendu. Quand est-ce que les choses avaient dérapée à ce point ? Sasuke les avait quittés. _C'était de sa faute._ Sakura n'était plus là. _Il n'avait pas assez fait attention à elle._ Naruto semblait dépérir de jour en jour, conscient face à ce que tout le monde lui cachait. Il était dur pour lui de lui mentir. En tant que sensei, il aurait du tout lui avouer, ne serait-ce que pour le préserver et d'une autre part, témoigner de sa confiance envers _lui_. Mais en sa qualité de ninja, il était soumis, comme tous, aux directives que Tsunade a éditées.

Il avait bien comprit que l'Hokage ne faisait pas ça par bonté de cœur, mais dans le but de protéger Naruto. Mais il était clair que l'Uzumaki ne l'entendait pas de cet œil-là.

-« Eeeh ! Mais ça ne serait pas Kakashi ?! »

Gai Maito avait toujours eut du chic pour surprendre Kakashi dans ses moments de faiblesses. C'était usant à la fin.

-« Gai. » Répondit-il en hochant la tête.

L'homme senti aussitôt l'odeur du tabac infiltrer ses narines.

-« Mon rival de toujours aurait donc reprit une mauvaise habitude !? » Il posa une main sur le front du ninja copieur. -« Hum… Pas de fièvre… » Marmonna-t-il.

-« Gai. » Averti Kakashi.

-« Ah. Serait-ce le mental qui est en cause ? »

-« Gai. » Répéta-t-il, agacé.

 _Touché._ Pensa-t-il.

-« Nous sommes à 69 victoires contre 70. J'aimerais arrondir le score à une égalité ! Que dis-tu d'une course autour de Konoha à cloche pied ?

-« Je ne suis pas d'humeur Gai. »

-« Ça te changeras les idées, au contraire. »

Kakashi ne fut pas convaincu, mais soupira. Il n'avait pas d'autre argument à lui sortir. Et au point où il en était… C'était soit se souler et oublier, soit se dépenser et oublier. Dans le premier cas, il viderait son porte-monnaie, étant donné qu'il était particulièrement résistant à l'alcool.

-« D'accord. » Répondit-il en soupirant.

-« Aaaaaaaah ! Je retrouve mon bon vieux rival d'antan. Et fait moi plaisir, Jette-moi cette cigarette, je ne voudrais pas que ça fausse tes performances, bien que je sois certain de gagner cette fois-ci. »

-« Tu rêves. » Contre-attaqua Kakashi, le sourire en coin.

* * *

L'entrainement de l'après-midi était uniquement physique. Sakura enchainait les exercices de renforcement musculaires, pompes, squat et abdos. Il fallait dire que lors de ses années d'entrainement avec Tsunade, elle avait plutôt négligé cet aspect plutôt physique de sa formation de Ninja. Et puis, avec sa maîtrise de Chakra, elle avait toute la force qu'elle souhaitait en concentrant ce flux vital au bout de ses doigts. Mais malgré tout, elle comprenait la logique de l'entrainement d'Itachi. Si par malheur, lui ou un autre membre de l'Akatsuki se retrouvait en état de faiblesse, elle serait plus un poids qu'autre chose. Surtout si par un quelconque moyen, elle se voyait privée de sa maîtrise.

Elle enchaina les exercices puis, lorsqu'Itachi le trouvait nécessaire, elle fit les tours qu'il lui avait montré la matinée même. Ainsi, elle n'exerçait que ses jambes et reposait ses bras. Et puis… elle pouvait réviser le chemin que l'homme lui avait montré plus tôt.

Sakura ne s'était pas plainte de son traitement, après tout, elle enchainait les fautes depuis la matinée. Et puis, elle trouva Itachi bizarrement clément à son sujet. A aucun moments il ne l'avait frappé ou usé de quoi que ce soit qui ai eu un but punitif envers elle. Bien qu'elle fût méfiante vis-à-vis de ce comportement, elle n'en rajoutait rien. Elle se trouva même contente de ne pas subir de représailles, connaissant la puissance de l'Uchiha.

Cependant, ils ne recommencèrent pas de séance de Taijutsu aujourd'hui, au plus grand bonheur de la Kunoichi. Perdre le contrôle de ses sentiments était si effrayant. Même s'il était vrai que son envie de tuer était là, même s'il était vrai qu'elle haïssait l'homme de tout son être, ne pas être maître de soi-même était imprévisible et incontrôlable. Si un jour elle avait le moyen d'abattre ne serait-ce qu'un membre de l'Akatsuki, elle souhaitait au moins avoir les esprits clairs. Alors elle profita de l'entrainement que lui dispensait Itachi. Non seulement elle progresserait à coup sûr, mais en plus, elle ne pourrait ressortir que plus mature, plus adulte de tout cela.

* * *

La soirée était arrivée plus rapidement que ce qu'elle avait cru, et fut venu le temps du diner. Si la veille, elle n'avait vu aucun des autres membres à cause de sa fatigue, elle n'avait pas croisé grand monde au petit déjeuné ni à midi. Sakura s'était rendue compte que les horaires de chacun était très variant et qu'ils ne se croisaient que très peu en journée. Le diner était un peu le moment où chacun se revoyait et faisait le point sur la journée passée. Ainsi que les missions dont ils avaient la charge. La nourriture était d'ailleurs préparée à tour de rôle. Etant donné qu'Itachi et Sakura avaient préparé celui de la veille, c'était à un autre binôme de s'y coller. La jeune femme ne sut sans doute jamais qui en eut la charge étant donné que l'Uchiha et elle était arrivé en retard ce jour-là et que seules leurs deux assiettes se trouvaient sans propriétaires.

-« Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles d'Ame Konan ? » Questionna Pain.

 _Ah. Ils étaient donc déjà en grande discussion._ Sakura se dit alors qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se fasse aussi petite qu'une souris. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à se faire remarquer plus que ça. Surtout son premier jour. Et peut-être glanerait-elle des informations pour le village ? La question qui lui taraudait l'esprit était sans doute : « _Comment diable vais-je réussir à les transmettre si j'arrivais à en trouver_ _?_ » Mais ce qui la hantait le plus était la chose suivante. Et si Konoha ne venait pas la chercher ? Serait-ce utile de commencer à faire confiance voir à se prendre d'affection pour les membres de l'Akatsuki ? D'embrasser la même idéologie ?

-« Certain villageois ont toujours du mal. Ils supportent toujours les idées de Hanzo. » Déclara-t-elle. « Mais ils ont compris qu'il était inutile de s'opposer à toi. »

-« Bien. » Répondit-il en hochant légèrement la tête.

Il prit un peu de poisson avec ses baguette qu'il trempa dans sa sauce tandis que de l'autre main se trouvait déjà une cuillère de riz. Il mangea lentement la chose et se retourna vers Kisame.

-« Et toi ? La chasse à prime a pu se dérouler sans encombre ? »

L'homme requin eut un sourire de satisfaction.

-« Seul ou en groupe quelle différence ? Samehada a savouré leur chakra _un à un_. »

Finalement, la chose tant redoutée se passa. Pain se retourna vers Itachi qui devait de détacher ses baguettes.

-« Et l'entrainement de notre nouvelle recrue ? Se déroule-t-il bien ? Quand sera-t-elle pleinement opérationnelle ? »

Et là, Sakura, espérait sincèrement qu'il ne donne pas le détail de chacune de ses lacunes. Elle n'avait aucune envie que tout le monde soit mis au courant de ses faiblesses.

-« Ses capacités seront en pleine puissance dans environs deux mois si on maintiens le rythme. »

-« Hn. Deux mois c'est un peu long. Autant ne pas s'éterniser ici. Y-a-t'il des points qui sont négligeable dans son programme ? »

-« L'on peut se permettre de s'entrainer sur le chemin ou dans les autres bases. » Répondit-il simplement. « De plus, on pourra l'envoyer en mission dans sans doute un peu moins de temps que cela. »

-« Bien. » Se contenta-t-il de dire.


	10. Punitive expedition

-« Tu es magnifique ce soir, Ino. »

La blonde se crispa. Que faisait-il là ? Elle qui pensait ne pas être suivie… De toute façon, il n'y avait que _lui_ pour lui débiter des choses pareilles. La jeune femme n'était même pas certaine qu'il les pensait. La kunoichi posa son regard sur la lune. Elle était belle ce soir.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sai ? » Questionna-t-elle, doucement.

-« Je te retourne la question. » Fait-il, toujours aussi impassible.

Elle sera le poing. Il n'était pas censé savoir qu'elle projetait s'assurer du devenir de Sakura. Mais n'importe quelle personne qui pouvait prétendre la connaître le devinait facilement.

-« Laisse-moi passer. » Articula la Yamanaka.

Sai l'ignora. Il était toujours planté devant elle. Ino soupira et continua à avancer. Quel que soit la personne qu'il avait été par le passé, ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêcherait de passer. Sa détermination était sans faille. C'était un fait. L'ex membre de la Racine l'attrapa fermement par le bras et chuchota à son oreille :

-« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? »

Oh que oui elle en était certaine ! Elle sauverait son amie quitte à en perdre la vie !

-« Tu me crois sincèrement capable de l'attendre ici les bras croisés ? »

Ino plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Un mélange d'inquiétude et d'angoisse se lisait dans ses yeux.

-« Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, je comprends à peine les sentiments qui te poussent à y aller. » Murmura-t-il.

-« Donc tu comprendras quand même que ce sont des sentiments qui me poussent à le faire ? »

Sai n'y répondit rien.

-« Sakura a toujours été là pour moi. A mon tour d'être là pour elle. »

-« Ne penses-tu pas l'être un peu trop ? Accepterai-t-elle que tu risques ta vie pour des futilités comme ça ? Nous n'avons même pas la confirmation qu'il s'agit d'elle, de l'Akatsuki ou même de Sasuke ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Je SAIS que c'est elle _Sai_ ! » Des petites larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues. « J'ai reconnu SON chakra ! J'ai reconnu le chakra du Sharingan ! J'ai vu Sai… J'ai-j'ai vu… »

L'homme avait relâché son emprise pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle tentait de s'en détacher, elle se débattait même, emporter dans le tourbillon de ses propres émotions. Mais Sai la retenait toujours aussi fermement.

-« Tsunade ne peux pas prendre de décision en se basant uniquement sur mon expertise… » Murmura Ino. « Elle attend le retour de l'équipe de Kurenai et de certains Jounin partis en mission pour envoyer une patrouille… »

-« Pourquoi ne te cantonnes-tu pas à sa décision alors ? »

-« Parce que nous n'avons pas ce temps Sai ! Et tu le sais très bien ! » Cria-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Sai tenait toujours aussi fermement la Yamanaka. Son corps avait été pris de spasme à cause de ses pleurs. Bizarrement, le jeune homme senti quelque chose lui comprimer la poitrine. Même si l'on le lui demandait, il se sentait incapable de sourire. C'était sans doute ça, la tristesse.

Il attendit quelques instants, le temps qu'Ino se calme et, progressivement, il défit la pression exercée par ses bras autour d'elle.

-« Tu es donc décidé à y aller alors. »

-« O-oui. » Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Sai soupira.

-« Je t'accompagne. Hors de question que tu prennes des risques inconsidérés. »

Ino hoqueta, surprise.

-« Mais je te préviens. On y va que pour avoir une confirmation. S'il s'avère que Sakura est aux mains de l'Akatsuki ou de quel que soit l'organisation, je te ramène au village. J'emploierais la force s'il le faut. »

Et pour la première fois, la kunoichi s'autorisa un sourire.

-« Merci. » Murmura-t-elle.

* * *

 _La petite fille regardait le jeune homme. Il était très certainement inconscient, au bord de la rive. Il portait un masque. Malgré le haut de ses six ans, elle s'était dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas le laisser là._

* * *

Ce matin-là encore, Sakura c'était cru dans un rêve. Il faisait encore noir dans sa chambre et même si son regard était déjà habitué aux couleurs des choses, il lui était impossible d'ouvrir les yeux. Non pas qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, elle voulait juste s'accorder un temps où elle se voilait la face. Un temps où elle oubliait simplement qu'elle n'appartiendrait plus jamais à son village.

Mais elle cessa.

Sakura s'était alors interdite de vivre dans une permanente illusion. Après tout, c'était malheureux mais c'était la stricte vérité.

La jeune femme se leva en un angle droit parfait, comme si le drap de son lit l'avait brûlée et se mise debout en un rien de temps. Elle s'apprêta de sa tenue d'entrainement et rejoignit, après s'être brossée les dents et passer de l'eau sur le visage, la cuisine.

Sakura fut surprise d'y voir Kisame, en train de bailler, préparant son café, prêt à s'assoir aux côtés d'Itachi.

-« Bonjour. » Murmura-t-elle.

Itachi sembla comme à son habitude lever la tête en sa direction :

-« Bonjour. » Répondit-il.

Cette façon de parler sans y mettre un véritable ton était toujours aussi perturbante pour Sakura. Elle n'arrivait jamais à deviner quelles étaient les pensées de l'Uchiha. Quelque part, ça la déstabilisait de se sentir aussi démunie.

-« B'jour le saumon ! » S'exclama Kisame, l'humeur joueuse.

La kunoichi, qui ne l'entendait pas cette oreille arqua un sourcil.

-« Bonjour le plancton. » Répondit-elle tac au tac.

Honnêtement, Sakura n'aurait pas su dire si elle avait peur de ce que sa spontanéité venait de lui faire subir. Cependant, elle ria intérieurement à sa réponse. C'est clair que les planctons avaient une toute autre envergure par rapport au requin dont l'homme en était associé.

Il se retourna alors vers elle, piqué à vif, et lui lança un regard amusé.

-"Je sens que ça va être beaucoup moins chiant que je ne le pensais, la p'tite."

-"Si tu le dis." Murmura-t-elle.

Elle eut une pensée pour Info qu'elle affublait de toute sorte de surnom. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit qu'elle la considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Sans doute n'en aurait-elle plus jamais l'occasion.

Sakura prit alors un petit déjeuner rapide, et sous le regard lourd d'Itachi, se leva pour aller faire ses tours. La deuxième fois semblait un peu plus douloureuse que la première, sans doute à cause de ses courbatures. Contrairement à la veille, Itachi et elle n'avait pas combattu l'un contre l'autre. Ni les jours qui vinrent. Mais au bout d'un peu moins de deux semaines, ils avaient triplé le nombre de tours qui, en plus devaient s'effectuer dans la soirée. Le renforcement musculaire semblait faire effet.

La kunoichi était de moins en moins fatiguée à terme des exercices et elle pouvait gérer ses efforts sans trop de problèmes.

Venait ainsi le retour du corps à corps. Le tout n'était plus qu'une question de mental. Un combat qui opposait sa terrible envie de tuer, de se venger, à celle qui ne souhaitait que se faire petite afin de pouvoir un jour s'échapper. Alors elle frappa. Elle frappa sans s'arrêter, concentrant ses petits points aux endroits stratégiques, susceptible de faire flancher son adversaire. Son envie de le voir mort l'amenait à frapper là où il faut et se défendre, quand nécessaire. Mais elle se retenait. Elle retenait tous ses coups de sorte à ne jamais perdre le contrôle. Parce que jamais au grand jamais, elle ne devait de permettre de se laisser aller. C'est ainsi que quelque chose, un changement opéra en elle. Sakura venait d'accepter le fait de vivre une vie en permanence sur ses gardes, tiraillée par le fait de vouloir garder un contrôle permanant sur l'envie de tuer et celle de survivre. Mais ne dit-on pas que les deux vont de pair ?

Alors elle enchaina droite, uppercut, coude, genou. Elle maintenait sa garde, la rendant aussi solide que possible et se força à frapper, le plus précisément possible tout en maintenant, régulant la force qu'elle donnait à ses coups. Pas trop fort de sorte à ne pas élancer tout son corps, pas trop faible pour ne pas avoir un impact peu puissant. Mais elle manquait encore de vitesse, la force bute ayant toujours été son avantage. Elle ressemblait, elle imitait plus le mode de combat d'un homme, reprenant des gestes plus radicaux que celui d'une femme ou l'agilité et la vitesse était de prime. Elle avait la corpulence, elle avait tout d'une femme. Mais quand elle combattait, elle était autre chose.

Lorsqu'Itachi jugea que son endurance avait bien augmenté et que son self-control était plus important que précédemment, il stoppa l'entrainement et lui donna la soirée pour se reposer. De toute façon, c'était son tour de cuisiner. Autant aller se doucher et commencer les préparations en cuisines. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de rincer son corps, elle s'habilla rapidement de sorte à rejoindre la cuisine dans les temps. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'attirer les foudres des autres en prenant du retard sur la cuisine. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez sur Deidara, déjà assis sur la table, remuant la jambe.

-« Tient tient tient, mais n'est-ce pas notre nouvelle recrue ? »

La jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre. Alors elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-« Pas très bavarde. Les gens de Konoha sont vraiment muets comme une tombe, quand ils s'y mettent. Heureusement qu'une tombe, ça a un certain charme, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Certainement. » Murmura Sakura, peu sûre d'elle, fronçant le sourcil.

-« Moi je pense que la mort est une forme d'art. Tout comme les explosions. Le simple fait que la vie soit éphémère, est beau. Mais le meilleur, c'est le moment où l'on retire cette vie. Le moment où l'on tue, c'est la limite entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. L'explosion donne un côté tellement poétique à chose, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Deidara semblait réellement absorbé par son discours. Il était, d'après Sakura, comme animé d'une passion malsaine. S'en était presque dérangeant. La jeune femme passa outre le fait qu'il y ai un autre occupant dans la pièce pour se mettre à cuiniser, ce qui restait tout de même son but initial.

-« Oooh, Sakura- _chan_ va cuisiner ce soir ?! » S'exclama le blond. « On dit que la main d'une femme est toujours plus délicate que celle d'un homme ! Je suppose que tu traiteras mieux les légumes que moi ! »

-« Laisse-moi deviner, » commença-t-elle, « Tu les fais exploser ? »

Il prit une mine faussement boudeuse.

-« Je ne suis pas tant une brute voyons ! » Rétorqua-t-il en prenant un air théâtral.

Et bizarrement, Sakura ria pour la première fois depuis son arrivé. Et le rire qui ornait ses lèvres était franc. Elle continua d'éplucher et couper finement ses échalotes en disant :

-« Mais les autres cuisinent si mal que cela ? Je n'ai pas trouvé la nourriture si mauvaise depuis mon arrivé. »

Deida se redressa immédiatement sur sa chaise avant de pouffer, et reprendre plus sérieusement :

-« Disons qu'on peut dire que ton arrivé s'est fait dans une bonne période. Konan et Itachi sont vraiment des bons cuistots. »

C'est vrai qu'Itachi, lors de son enlèvement, avait réussi à lui mettre l'eau à la bouche avec des différents plats. En plus, il semblait les faire en partant de rien.

-« Sinon, ne leur dit pas que c'est moi qui ai balancé, mais Kisame et Tobi sont vraiment mauvais. Surtout Tobi. Dès qu'il prend quelque chose dans les mains, tout fini par terre. »

-« Je vois. » Murmura la jeune femme en attrapant la poêle du bout des doigts.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'à que la soupe ai fini de mijoter. C'est Konan qui arriva en premier, juste avant que la viande, préparée séparément, finisse de cuir.

-« Oh ! » S'exclama-t-elle, « Ca sent bon ici ! »

Sakura fut immédiatement surprise par l'enthousiasme de Konan. La compagne de Pain semblait tellement inaccessible, implacable les rares fois où elle a croisé sa route. Elle semblait oublier que sous leur masque de tueurs en série et aussi inhumain pouvaient-ils paraitre, ils étaient aussi comme elle. Des êtres pourvus de sentiment.


	11. The heart has forgotten but the body

**Hellow ! C'est donc la première fois que l'on se voit w Alors En Rouge et Noir est de base une fanfiction que j'ai commencé à publié sur Wattpad. A dire vrai, j'étais plus une lectrice fantôme ici . J'ai publié d'un coup le prologue et les neufs premiers chapitres sans vraiment intervenir dessus, mais je devrais éditer sous peu pour remédier à cela ^^ Notamment, je viens de trouver comment ajouter les barres horizontales, donc les chapitres devraient pas mal changer de forme d'ici là ^_^**

 **Je tiens à remercier les premières lectrices qui m'ont laisser leurs impression, Ange et Citron**

 **Ange :** Merci beaucoup, j'ai changé ça :3

 **Citron :** Je suis ravie de t'avoir réconcilié avec elle c: A dire vrai, c'est l'un de mes personnages préféré xD J'aurai peut-être tendance à l'idéaliser parfois, mais j'aimerai respecter le personnage au maximum. On verra pour le happy end _^ Merci encore et à bientôt j'espère !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce diner-ci avait sans doute été le plus animé depuis l'arrivée de Sakura. Bien que l'humour douteux de Deidara semblait garder l'assemblée détendue, l'absence de Pain, Tobi, Kisame et Itachi leur avait permis de délier leur langue, et même si peu d'information n'avait que réellement été échangée, cela permit la détente et, à Sakura d'oublier. Elle oublia pour la première fois qu'elle n'était pas prisonnière, mais quelque chose se rapprochant de plus en plus à un statut de membre. Elle oublia qu'elle était encore capable de sympathiser avec des personnes autres que ceux de Konoha. Elle avait oublié qu'elle pouvait être heureuse dans son malheur. Et cela, mine de rien, lui fit terriblement du bien.

-« Dans tous les cas, je ne suis plus qu'un artiste incompris ! » S'exclama théâtralement Deidara.

-« Les artistes incompris sont des artistes ratés. » Déclara simplement Konan, un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres.

Le blond fit alors mine de trépasser, heurté par la violence des propos de sa coéquipière.

Tout le repas s'était déroulé ainsi. Et bien qu'ils étaient resté jusqu'à tard, mais aucun signe des trois membres cités précédemment. Ils en déduisirent qu'ils étaient possiblement en réunion. Chose possiblement improbable vu que Konan ou Deidara aurait dû être conviés. Mais qu'importe. Aucun des trois membres ne s'en était plaint et ils avaient passé une excellente soirée.

Ils prirent soin de laisser un plat de côté au cas où les retardataires auraient finalement eu l'envie de manger et quittèrent la cuisine. Ils se séparèrent au niveau du couloir des chambres et chacun rejoignit la sienne.

Ce soir-là, Sakura savait pour la première fois eut une nuit de sommeil complète sans rêve.

Et putain, qu'est-ce que c'était agréable.

* * *

-« On part en mission. »

-« Hein ?! »

Une fois ne fut pas coutume, Itachi ne réitéra pas sa phrase. Sakura avait bien comprit toute seule. Ils partaient en mission. Et ce, maintenant. Pas de délais, pas de répit, juste, le départ.

Ainsi donc, Itachi, tout en se retournant lâcha : « Prépare tes affaires, prend de quoi tenir quelques jours et rejoint-moi dans la grande salle. »

Il n'avait même pas attendu sa réponse qu'il était déjà partis.

Sakura fut prise d'une légère panique. Elle ne connaissait pas les termes de la mission, bien qu'elle se doute qu'il lui en parle sur le chemin. Son entrainement au Taijutsu n'était même pas fini et l'Uchiha avait dit à Pain qu'elle ne serait opérationnelle que dans deux ou trois semaines. C'était beaucoup trop tôt ! Mentalement, elle n'était pas prête. Pas prête du tout même ! Peut-être allait-elle devoir tuer ? Sincèrement, elle n'espérait pas ! Elle serait alors déclarée ennemie publique et aurait du mal à se justifier à son retour (si elle revenait un jour) au village ! D'un autre côté, au grand mot les grands moyens. Sakura ne pouvait pas espérer pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça de l'Akatsuki. Mentalement, une petite voix lui sifflait, depuis son arrivée même, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même personne. Et ça avait déjà commencé ! Bien qu'elle fasse profil bas en présence des autres, malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir plus… vulnérable. Il était clair que Pain, qu' _Itachi_ la tenaient en laisse. Depuis qu'Itachi avait… non. Elle ne voulait même plus y penser, elle savait que certaines de ses barrières l'avaient lâché. Elle n'avait même pas récupérer entièrement ses réserve de chakra, ses entrainements trop laborieux lui empêchaient un repos complet.

Alors respectant les directives de l'Uchiha, elle rangea dans des parchemins d'invocation de quoi lui permettre de survivre en nature, soit quelques vêtements de rechange et ses armes.

C'est à sa grande surprise qu'elle se rendit compte être arrivée avait lui dans la grande salle. Elle s'adossa à l'écart, contre un mur proche de la sortie. Ne voulant se montrer trop exposée. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle sentait une présence à proximité, soit celle d'un membre de l'organisation, mais elle était seule dans son coin. Elle se retourna et vit Pain, non loin de son propre mur, qui l'observait en silence.

-« Alors ? »

-« Hn ? » Fit Pain, surpris qu'elle prenne les devants pour s'adresser à sa personne.

-« L'ordre de mission. Je suppose que c'est vous qui l'avez ? »

Il hocha la tête. Cependant, il déclara :

-« Je laisse le soin à Itachi de t'en expliquer la consistance. »

-« Très bien. » Murmura-t-elle un peu trop sèchement.

Il était difficile pour la rose de comprendre cet homme. Elle ne comprenait déjà pas ses buts, ne comprenait pas son fonctionnement.

-« Pourquoi ? » Finit-t-elle par lâcher. « Pourquoi vouloir récupérer les bijuu ? Qu'avez-vous tant à gagner en faisant cela ? » Souffla Sakura, presque surprise par sa propre audace. A dire vrai, c'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle se retrouva avec le chef de l'Akatsuki. Accompagné d'autre membres, ce genre de questions auraient pu être prit pour une forme de rébellion ou même, un trop grand élan de stupidité. Mais elle profita de ce moment d'intimité pour placer ses interrogations en toute impunité. Supposant que cela ne reste pas impuni.

-« La paix. »

Ses yeux se firent ronds.

-« En tuants des civils ?! Des innocents ?! Ne serait-ce que pour les obtenir vous avez démontrez à plusieurs reprise que vous pouviez raser des petits villages, des femmes, des enfants, des gens qui ne savent même pas se servir d'une arme ! »

-« Si cela est nécessaire pour amener la paix, alors oui. Nous sommes prêts, je suis prêt à tuer quiconque se mettra sur ma route. La Connaissance à fait que si l'on réunit tous les bijuu, je serai alors capable de créer une arme telle que je supprimerai, éradiquerai toutes les guerres. Je créerai une paix éternelle. »

-« Une paix factice surtout. Une paix implantée par la crainte. Ce n'est pas la paix. C'est un monde de terreur. Il y aura forcément quelqu'un pour avoir une opinion différente d'une autre. »

Pain esquissa un petit sourire.

-« Pourtant, les villages sont les premiers à créer cette paix factice Sakura. La guerre rage dehors. Et pourtant, personne n'intervient. Au contraire ils font tous mines de rien n'entendre. Ces villages que tu idéalises tant, ils ne valent pas mieux que nous. A chacun ses moyen d'installer une paix qui pourra sembler plus prospère aux yeux des autres. »

-« Donc… » Elle se pinça la lèvre. « Pour arriver à la paix, vous tueriez sans hésiter les porteurs de bijuu, des gens innocents, des civils… ? »

-« Il n'y a pas d'innocence. Juste des degrés de culpabilité. Mais oui. Je serai capable de sacrifier des personnes innocentes pour arriver à la paix, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Après tout, que sont quelques vies à côté de celles de l'humanité toute entière ? »

-« Je… Je ne sais pas. » Elle baissa la tête. –« Pourquoi… pourquoi cet acharnement contre les villages dans ce cas ? Votre but… Notre but leur est commun. Nos méthodes ne sont pas les mêmes mais… »

-« Je pense que tu connais la réponse à ta question. » Acheva-t-il.

Sakura ne prononça plus un mot. Elle estima alors qu'elle en avait sans doute trop fait. Il aurait pu la tuer et ce depuis le début. Mais elle se rendait compte de son insolence. Terminer les faux pas, elle se stoppa dans sa tirade. Que pourrait-elle ajouter de plus ? Leur vision des choses était si similaire et différente à la fois ?

* * *

Itachi arriva quelques instants après leur conversation. Son visage était toujours de marbre, il était difficile de percer la carapace de l'Uchiha. Deviner ses pensées était un véritable mystère pour la jeune femme. Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais lui fit un rapide signe de le suivre. Elle pressa le pas pour le rejoindre, lançant un dernier regard à Pain. Itachi, lui, l'ignora complètement. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il avait à faire et pour le moment… il n'avait qu'à partir et sans doute, accomplir la mission qui leur était destiné à lui et à la jeune femme.

-« Vous en avez pris du temps ! » S'exclama Kisame, qui les attendaient à la sortie du repaire.

Il était visiblement arrivé avant que la jeune femme ne pose un pied dans la grande salle. Ou alors, elle était beaucoup trop absorbée par son débat avec Pain pour l'avoir simplement ignoré et par conséquent… oublié. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Ils partirent ainsi tous les trois accomplir leur besogne.

Ignorant complètement son compagnon, Itachi sauta sur le premier arbre et entama le chemin en tête de file. Kisame le hua gentiment, clamant de l'attendre et Sakura s'élança également à leur poursuite. Actuellement, elle n'avait aucun repaire. Alors elle se contenta de suivre les deux hommes. Après tout, ne s'était-elle pas résignée à son sort ? Accepter pleinement ce statut de criminelle et… par tous les moyens fournir des informations de quoi leur permettre de gagner ?

Vu la position du soleil à la période de la journée, la jeune femme estima rapidement qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'est.

-« On va devoir récupérer des rouleaux de la part de certains informateurs dans une taverne, proche de Kumo. » Débita l'Uchiha lorsqu'il estima que ses deux partenaires se trouvaient suffisamment proche de lui pour l'entendre. « Il est par ailleurs probable que cet informateur nous ai vendu. D'après une autre source, il aurait alerté un camp de mercenaire qui aurait aperçu la prime sur le bingo book. » Continua-t-il. « La mission consiste à récupérer le butin si butin il y a, et d'éliminer les sources de fuites. »

-« Super ! Un peu d'action ! » S'enjôla Kisame.

-« On en profitera pour continuer ton entrainement. » Acheva-t-il en fixant la jeune femme. Lui destinant ainsi ce message.

Sakura, quant à elle, ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Une seule question ne faisait qu'hanter son esprit. _Serait-elle capable de tuer de sang-froid si la situation se présentait ?_

* * *

La jeune femme se surprise à trouver le chemin moins douloureux que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Il faut croire que ces matinées complètes de courses avaient porté leur fruit, étant donné que le groupe semblait progresser rapidement et qu'elle arrivait un peu près à suivre. Au moins, elle n'aurait plus à se coltiner la désagréable sensation d'être _un boulet_. Un fardeau.

Ils progressaient alors dans la forêt. Celle-ci était verdoyante, calme, apaisante. La vue était plutôt agréable. Le feuillage caressait de temps à autre le visage de la jeune femme, elle n'était pas spécialement gênée comme elle aurait pu l'être par les racines. Avec ses tours de courses, elle avait compris comment gagner un peu plus d'attention sur le terrain sans pour autant relâcher sa garde. Finalement, cette sueur, ce sang, n'avaient pas été perdu en vain. Après tout, il n'y avait pas d'entrainement inutile.

Etant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté le territoire de Konoha en enlevant Sakura, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle en avait conclue avec leur avancé, elle en avait déduit qu'il leur faudrait traverser le Pays d'Oto pour arriver à leur lieu de destination. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu de très bon rapport avec les ninjas de ce pays-ci. Sakura se souvenait, lors du premier examen chunin qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Naruto et Sasuke, des rapports hostiles de ces ninjas avec eux. De même, aux vues de la terminaison de la chose, il était de notoriété publique qu'ils étaient affiliés à Orochimaru. Selon les informations que Konoha disposait, ce vieux serpent avait fait partie de l'Akatsuki avant de déserter. Surement avide de nouvelles expériences. Ils devraient faire attention à leur arrivé là-bas en conclu la jeune femme.

C'est après quelques heures de course silencieuse que Kisame se détacha du groupe. Sakura percevait de moins en moins sa présence, jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse complètement. N'étaient-ils pas censés rester ensemble ?

-« Il nous rejoindra plus tard. » Déclara Itachi.

Sakura se demanda s'il lui avait indiqué la chose à cause de son air perplexe. Mais elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, bien que le jeune homme ne regarde même plus dans sa direction.

-« A quel… » Sakura sembla vouloir se raviser, mais reprit : « À quel moment reprendront-nous l'entrainement ? »

Sa curiosité remontait. Bizarrement, il lui était plus facile de communiquer avec l'Uchiha quand elle était seule avec lui. La présence de Kisame l'intimidait un peu. Beaucoup même. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps quand elle repensa à la sensation de Samehada sur sa peau. Sentir son chakra aspiré par cette chose avait été purement désagréable.

-« On continue le taijutsu pendant la pause. On commencera un peu le ninjustu aussi. »

Autant dire qu'il fallait dès maintenant économiser son énergie. Elle ne tiendrait pas la cadence sinon.

* * *

Ino avait alors refait tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru avec Shikamaru et Choji. Chacun de leur pas, des arbres qu'ils avaient touchés avaient encré sa mémoire. Et même si les chakras, trop vieux, ne se faisaient plus sentir et que la totalité des traces avaient été absorbées par la pluie, Ino s'efforçait tout de même à refaire le chemin, quitte à s'enfoncer plus que précédemment dans la forêt.

-« Tu es sûre que c'est par là ? » Questionna Sai, en tout impunité.

Evidemment, dès que l'occasion se présentera pour rentrer au village, Sai la saisirait pour faire en sorte que la jeune Yamanaka soit en sécurité. Ils prenaient déjà trop de risque à son goût.

-« Certaine. » Se contenta de lui répondre Ino, trop concentré sur le chemin. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder. « Les traces de la dernière fois s'arrêtaient au niveau d'une clairière pas trop loin de la frontière. Elles étaient déjà peu repérables il y a quelques jours, donc je ne doute pas qu'elles soient complètement effacées maintenant. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche alors ? Les traces de combats ne doivent même plus être visibles à l'heure qu'il est. »

-« On cherche des présences. Il y avait sept personnes proches de notre lieu de campement lors de notre dernière journée de mission. » Déclara la jeune femme. « Elles sont plutôt reconnaissables. Il y avait trois dojutsu parmi eux dont le Sharingan. Il y en a une que je n'ai pas su identifier, mais s'il s'avère qu'il s'agit de l'Akatsuki, celui-ci pourrait très bien appartenir au dénommé Pain. Certains de nos informateurs s'accordent à dire qu'il pourrait s'agir du Rinnegan. Mais… Comme cette pupille n'est citée que dans de très vieux ouvrages et que ceux-ci sont plutôt incomplets, cela reste très flou au niveau des possibles capacités qu'il pourrait avoir. »

-« Ino. » L'interrompit Sai.

-« Oui ? »

-« Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ? Je ne pourrais pas te protéger face à six membres de l'Akatsuki. »

-« Je sais me défendre. » Siffla-t-elle, agacée.

-« Je n'en doute pas. Mais nous ne sommes que deux faces à plusieurs dojutsu. A un moment, il faut admettre que l'on n'est pas de tailles face à autant de kekkai genkai. »

-« On vérifie seulement la présence de Sakura parmi eux. Après, on se casse. »

-« Je te préfère comme ça. » Sourit Sai.

* * *

 **Tadaaaaaa ! J'avoue que Noel et le début des vacances m'a un peu inspiré, je mets donc un peu la fin des choses en places et normalement, il devrait y avoir un peu plus d'action dans la suite ! Genre... des combats, du sang, peut être des larmes 8D !**

 **J'ai hâte de voir vos retours, je m'excuse encore du retard que prend la fanfic, ces dernières semaines ont été particulièrement éprouvantes... C'était vivement les vacances ! La suite devrait sortir d'ici la rentrée o/ N'hésitez pas à voter/commenter si ça vous a plu ! Gros bisous et joyeux noël !**


End file.
